Pensine
by Kinou
Summary: HISTOIRE TRADUITE! Elle est Préfète, il est Maraudeur; et tomber amoureux pourrait être la meilleure chose qui puisse jamais arriver à Lily et James. Durant leur sixième année avec le reste des Maraudeurs. Prévu avant le tome 5.
1. Knocks and Turns

  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer:** Cette fic appartient à l'excellente Oy!Angelina, je ne fais que la traduire.  
  
  
**_NDT:_**_ J'ai respecté la mise en page de la version anglaise, et j'ai dû me mettre à l'HTML pour ça! *pleurniche* Oui, bon Bonne lecture!  
_  
  
  
**Chapitre 1:**  
  
  
Lily Evans flânait d'un pas nonchalant dans le Chemin de Traverse. Elle était seule (bien qu'elle ait vu et parlé avec quelques autres élèves de Poudlard en passant) et déjà alourdie par quelques paquets. Lily conservait ses articles les plus pesants pour la fin de façon à ne pas s'encombrer encore davantage et se contentait de se balader de boutique en boutique, examinant leurs marchandises. Elle se promit de prendre une glace chez Florian Fortarôme à un moment ou un autre de la journée. Bien que cela ne la gênât pas, Lily commençait à se lasser un peu d'être seule avec ses pensées pour unique compagnie.  
Sa grande sur, Petunia, avait fait tellement d'histoires à propos de toute l'attention que Lily recevait qu'elle avait exigé son propre moment privilégié avec leurs parents. Ils lui avaient proposé de l'emmener avec eux au Chemin de Traverse puisqu'elle n'y avait jamais mis les pieds, mais Petunia s'était obstinée à dire qu'acheter les "bizarres" fournitures de Lily ne correspondait pas à sa conception des vacances. Les bouderies de Petunia avaient évidemment fonctionné sur tous les Evans et Lily, culpabilisant un peu devant la jalousie et l'hostilité de sa sur, avait dit à ses parents qu'elle était plus que capable d'aller acheter seule toutes ses affaires pour Poudlard. Les Evans avaient déposé Lily devant le Chaudron Baveur à dix heures du matin en promettant de la récupérer pour dix-huit heures. C'était bien plus de temps qu'il n'en fallait à Lily pour passer une longue après-midi au Chemin de Traverse et progressivement s'ennuyer par-dessus la tête.  
Se trouvant à s'attarder au-dehors du magasin de Quidditch, Lily haussa les épaules pour elle-même et décida d'entrer, dépassant le groupe de jeunes sorciers bouche bée devant un quelconque balai exceptionnel exposé dans la vitrine. Lily pensait que son passage dans la boutique serait relativement bref étant donné que son intérêt pour le Quidditch était aussi mineur que possible. A part pour son soutien à l'équipe de Gryffondor, Lily ne s'occupait pas beaucoup de Quidditch. Elle pensait que son manque d'énergie pour suivre les sports moldus, sans parler de ceux existant uniquement dans le monde sorcier, en était en grande partie responsable. Cependant, elle s'amusait toujours beaucoup à regarder les matchs inter maisons et voir un match professionnel de temps à autre ne la dérangeait pas, le Quidditch étant aisément le sport le plus enthousiasmant jamais inventé.  
Lily entra dans le magasin au moment précis où James Potter en sortait. Entrant doucement en collision, les contenus de leurs sacs frou-froutèrent. Lily aurait menti en disant qu'elle était surprise de le trouver ici. Il était Poursuiveur, Capitaine, et joueur vedette de leur équipe de Quidditch. En fait, cela ne l'aurait pas le moins du monde étonnée de découvrir que James Potter vivait à l'arrière du magasin de Quidditch.  
Le visage de James s'éclaira quant il vit Lily tandis qu'il (presque timidement si Lily ne savait pas pertinemment bien que James avait toute l'assurance du monde) réajustait ses lunettes rondes et passait une main dans ses cheveux noirs désordonnés qui ne s'aplatiraient jamais même avec un sortilège. Lily poussa un léger soupir.  
Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas James. Ils étaient tous les deux à Gryffondor et évoluaient dans des sphères sociales sensiblement identiques, mais James était une espèce de pitre malgré ses puissantes compétences magiques et son appartenance à une respectable famille de sorciers. Il était arrogant, effronté, et parfois même un couillon, mais James était d'une incorrigible galanterie et possédait un charme qui empêchait de complètement le détester.  
"Oh, je suis désolée James." Lily s'excusa avec désinvolture puisque personne n'avait été blessé et rien n'avait été cassé. James s'inclina pour plaisanter.  
"Merveilleux de vous rencontrer ici, Miss Evans." James échouait misérablement comme il essayait de maintenir sa façade guindée, prouvant que les formalités ne lui allaient pas du tout. "Entendu dire que vous êtes le nouveau Trouble-Fête de notre maison."  
"Je suppose que tu veux dire Préfète." dit sèchement Lily mais en se fendant d'un sourire. Elle savait que James ne faisait que la taquiner et elle n'attendait rien de moins de lui désormais, comme ils étaient sur le point de commencer leur sixième année à Poudlard.  
"Oui, bien, tu as seulement eu le poste parce que je ne le voulais pas." insista James avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
Lily savait qu'il avait voulu dire ça comme une plaisanterie, mais considérant que tout le monde avait classé James en tête de liste pour devenir Préfet-en-Chef, elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde que s'il avait pris la peine de ne respecter qu'une fraction des règlements de l'école, il porterait le badge de Préfet à sa place.  
"Je peux voir le dilemme que cela aurait été, devoir enlever toi-même des points à Gryffondor à chaque fois que tu aurais essayé une nouvelle invention perverse pour te jouer de l'ensemble des professeurs." acquiesça solennellement Lily. "Nous aurions eu un nombre de point négatif à chaque fois que tu aurais eu un lavage de cerveau."  
James éclata de rire. Lily adorait toujours entendre le rire de James, bien qu'il ait déjà été à ses dépends. Il était d'une telle sincérité, prouvant par là qu'il était véritablement amusé.  
Lily soupira, secouant la tête et ses longs cheveux roux par la même occasion.  
"Tu ne vas pas me faciliter la tâche, n'est-ce pas?" observa Lily d'un ton presque implorant. James lui décocha un large sourire tout en passant un bras autour de ses épaules avec espièglerie.  
"Où serait l'amusement pour toi comme pour moi?" questionna James. "Alors dites-moi, Préfète Evans. Que doit faire un gars pour rentrer dans vos bonnes grâces cette année?"  
"Obéir à toutes les règles de l'école." dit doucereusement Lily. "En particulier celle à propos du couvre-feu." Elle ajouta cela car elle savait que James était un récidiviste de ballades nocturnes à travers Poudlard dans des lieux où il n'avait pas vraiment à être.  
"Ecoute, ça ne me convient pas vraiment." avoua James. "J'espérais plutôt que je pourrais t'acheter. Donne moi ton prix, Lily. Friandises de chez Honeydukes? Tributs mensuels de Gallions?"  
Un sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage.  
"Je ne serais pas non plus contre frencher et baiser si tu insistes."  
Lily se dégagea suffisamment de la prise de James pour le gifler, pas vraiment aussi fort qu'il le méritait. James se frotta la joue, plus pour l'effet que pour la douleur.  
"Je suis allé trop loin, c'est ça?" dit sèchement James.  
"Si tu veux savoir, c'est la partie à propos de "baiser" qui était de trop." l'informa brusquement Lily en avançant sans lui sans le Chemin de traverse, agitant le doigt tout en s'éloignant. "Essaie encore et ce sera cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor."  
Lily était indignée par l'audace de James à son égard, mais ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était flattée. Elle regrettait un peu de l'avoir giflé, mais elle ne voulait pas encourager James dans ses méthodes même si cela le rendait d'une beauté malicieuse irrésistible. Lily devait conserver un certain respect de sa part si elle ne voulait pas voir son autorité de Préfète bafouée.  
* * *  
"Bon sang, James! Je te laisse seul pendant vingt minutes juste pour trouver notre Préfète en train de te gifler?" brailla Sirius Black comme lui et Remus Lupin émergeait de chez Gambol & Japes, où ils s'étaient approvisionnés en farces et attrapes pour l'année à venir. Sirius, le meilleur ami de James, était grand, brun, et extrêmement séduisant si quelqu'un avait voulu le décrire le plus simplement possible. Remus, encore plus grand que James ou même Sirius, avait l'air plus fragile que ses amis mais ses cheveux bruns désordonnés et son expression hagarde lui donnait une espèce de charme tout en douceur.  
"Me croiriez-vous si je vous disais que je l'ai mérité?" James sourit bêtement.  
"Bien nous savions déjà cela." assura Remus. "Nous étions juste curieux à propos des circonstances."  
"Il semblerait que j'ai dit quelque chose que je n'aurai pas dû." répliqua James. N'étant pas d'humeur à se faire disputer par ses amis, il détourna la conversation.  
"Où est Peter?"  
"Parti essayer de nouvelles robes, la dernière fois que nous l'avons vu." dit pensivement Remus en scannant la rue du regard. "Il serait probablement venu nous trouver chez Gambol & Japes s'il avait terminé."  
"Allons le chercher, eh?" suggéra James. "Nous devrions commencer à acheter nos fournitures scolaires de toutes façons."  
Suivant le conseil de James, les Maraudeurs arpentèrent le Chemin de Traverse, échangeant des blagues et désignant tout ce qui paraissait intéressant tout au long de la route. James lançait de temps à autre un coup d'il par-dessus son épaule, espérant apercevoir à nouveau Lily dans la foule.  
Il se gronda silencieusement pour sa plaisanterie salace puisque cela l'avait de toute évidence tellement vexée. Pourquoi s'était-elle fâchée autant? Ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie près tout. Lily le connaissait assez bien depuis le temps pour savoir que la moitié du temps il plaisantait, et que l'autre moitié il restait silencieux ou inconscient.  
"A quoi penses-tu, James?" demanda Remus comme ils ouvraient la porte de Mme Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers. James secoua la tête et haussa les épaules.  
"Je me demandais juste s'il y avait une quelconque possibilité pour nous de convaincre Brûlopot de nous laisser étudier les femmes en Soins aux Créatures Magiques, c'est tout."  
"Ça, c'est une idée!" approuva Sirius. "Ce serait un peu plus utile que de voir combien de doigts un homme peut laisser à un hippogriffe avant qu'il soit rassasié."  
Les trois garçons éclatèrent de rire, Peter Pettigrow les rejoignit avec ses paquets et riant de même. Il était le plus petit et le plus rond du groupe. Bien que n'étant pas forcément dépourvu de charme, le fait que Peter Pettigrow fréquente quelques uns des plus séduisants garçons de Poudlard ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Peter ne pouvait déterminer la blague à coup sûr, mais il était certain que ça valait un rire.  
"Tu as tout terminé ici, Queudver?" questionna Remus. Peter hocha la tête.  
"Fini." répondit Peter. "Où allons-nous maintenant?"  
"Eh bien nous POURRIONS chercher d'autres gens de l'école?" proposa froidement James. Il voulait une excuse pour chercher une certaine rousse et échanger une pique ou deux qui le feraient patienter jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous à bord du Poudlard Express, début Septembre.  
"Comme Lily Evans, par exemple?" Remus leva un sourcil en direction de James.  
"Eh bien si TU insistes." répondit James avec autant de désinvolture possible.  
"Ah." fut tout ce que Remus répliqua à ça; Sirius, en revanche, parvint à trouver un peu plus de mots.  
"Eh bien s'il ne voulait pas c'est moi qui aurait voulu!" avoua Sirius. "Je me tâte pour envoyer un hibou à ses parents les remerciant abondamment pour le cadeau qu'est Lily Evans sur terre."  
Sirius se pâma un peu trop théâtralement mais il s'était suffisamment fait comprendre par ses amis.  
"Tu t'es entiché d'elle, eh Patmol?" observa Remus. "Pas que je te le reproche mais, depuis quand?"  
Sirius passa une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs en expirant bruyamment. "Je ne sais pas, peut-être vers l'année dernière. La voir là-bas avec James vient en quelque sorte de me rappeler combien de choses peuvent changer depuis la première année."  
"Je comprends ça!" flûta Peter. "Dis-moi quelque chose que cette fille N'A PAS pour elle."  
"Physique?" essaya Remus.  
"Plus belle qu'une Vélane." défendit Sirius.  
"Intelligence?"  
"Elle pourrait en remontrer à un Sphinx!"  
"Personnalité?"  
"Son charme le plus efficace n'est pas dû à une baguette magique, Lunard."  
"Il est donc décrété que Lily Evans est parfaite de tous points de vue." conclut Remus à moitié sérieusement.  
"Je suppose que nous n'aurons plus qu'à nous entre-tuer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un seul prétendant." lança Peter.  
"Vous trois pouvez faire ça si ça vous chante. Je vais juste m'occuper en essayant présentement de la gagner." Sirius fit un clin d'il. James était enclin à frapper son ami en plein dans la figure pour une raison quelconque, mais pensa que cela enfreindrait moins de normes sociales de simplement se mêler à l'hilarité générale.  
"Oh allez, Sirius." James finit de falsifier son rire. "Tu as plus de chances d'être transféré à Serpentard que d'amener Lily à ton habituel emballage en vitesse et sans suites. Tu t'attends à ce que nous croyions que tu abandonnerais ta vie tourbillonnante du plus désirable étudiant de Poudlard?"  
Peter et Remus se tournèrent vers Sirius pour attendre sa réponse. James essayait de déterminer à quel point son meilleur ami était sérieux à propos de Lily. Il n'était pas entièrement sûr de savoir pourquoi cela lui importait, mais c'était le cas. Faisant une pause pour considérer la question, Sirius opta finalement pour une décision.  
"Si quelqu'un comme Lily voudrait te donner son cur, comment pourrais-tu faire autre chose qu'accepter?" contesta Sirius. Les autres Maraudeurs acquiescèrent à cela.  
"Bien alors! Allons-nous prendre quelques Bièraubeurres pour trinquer à la chance de Patmol à gagner la plus jolie Préfète que Poudlard ait jamais connu?" Peter sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Sirius entoura James d'un bras, et le pressa amicalement.  
"Tu seras garçon d'honneur au mariage de Sirius et Lily Black." confia Sirius.  
James pensait que l'idée des boissons étaient bonnes mais pas pour les raisons que Peter avait suggéré. S'imaginant qu'il était simplement effrayé qu'une petite amie, qui plus était une Préfète, gênerait le côté rebelle des Maraudeurs, James était résolu à détourner son meilleur ami de sa poursuite sur Lily Evans, même si cela devait lui réclamer tout sa ruse.  
La question était comment faire sans blesser Sirius ou le laisser découvrir ce qu'il préparait?  
* * *  
Après avoir parcouru la Ménagerie Magique durant une bonne demi-heure, Lily quitta la bruyante boutique et retourna au Chemin de Traverse. A son intersection avec l'Allée des Embrumes (un endroit louche connu pour ses marchandises en rapport avec la magie noire), Lily vit un autre visage familier rôdant par là.  
"Bonjour, Rogue." Lily ne pouvait dissimuler la curiosité dans sa voix. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"  
Severus Rogue était aussi blafard et émacié que dans ses souvenirs de l'année précédente. La seule chose qui semblait avoir changé était que ses cheveux graisseux avaient un peu poussé. Rogue parut se raidir encore davantage, si c'était possible, comme Lily s'approchait de lui.  
"La même chose que toi, j'imagine, Evans." répondit la voix détachée de Rogue. "J'achète les fournitures pour la rentrée."  
"Je veux dire ICI." Lily désigna l'écriteau indiquant l'Allée des Embrumes. "On pourrait se faire de fausses idées."  
"J'attends d'autres gens de ma maison." répliqua Rogue. "Cela n'est rien d'autre que l'endroit qu'ils m'ont indiqué. Ils devraient arriver. D'un moment à l'autre." Lily se sentit mal à l'aise à l'idée d'être entourée d'un groupe de Serpentards et elle avait l'impression que c'était exactement le but de Rogue.  
Depuis la première année, Lily ne pouvait se souvenir de Rogue autrement que rôdant tout seul ou échangeant de cruelles plaisanteries avec James Potter et ses amis. Il avait l'air solitaire, même parmi les membres de sa propre maison et Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu désolée pour lui. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la peine ou de la rancune que Rogue nourrissait, mais quelles qu'elles puissent être Lily n'avait jamais rencontré personne de plus blasé et dur que Severus Rogue. Ne voulant pas se laisser décourager par son incorrigible caractère de cochon, Lily essaya d'engager une conversation agréable.  
"Je vois que tu as déjà acheté tes affaires de Potions." observa Lily, avec un signe de tête en direction d'un gros sac de la boutique de l'apothicaire dans la main de Rogue. "D'après ce que j'en vois tu pourrais pourvoir toute la classe." Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards avaient suivi les cours de Potions en commun depuis toujours, bien avant que Lily ou Rogue arrivent à Poudlard.  
Rogue ne répondit rien à Lily. Il se contentait de l'observer, comme pour déterminer si elle était en train de monter une quelconque farce à ses dépens. Lily devinait que plus d'une personne avait déjà fait semblant d'être aimable pour abaisser la garde de Rogue avant de se jouer de lui.  
"Tu es très doué en Potions." essaya encore Lily. "Est-ce ta matière préférée?"  
"J'ai un penchant pour ça." admit Rogue avec raideur sans en dire trop. Rogue détourna la conversation sur Lily, n'aimant pas celles dont il était le sujet. "Je suppose que nous allons nous voir davantage en dehors des Potions."  
Lily tourna un visage interrogateur vers Rogue. Elle ne suivait pas.  
"Puisque nous serons tous les deux Préfets de nos maisons respectives?" Rogue haussa légèrement un sourcil. Lily cilla, visiblement ignorante de cela.  
"Je-Je ne savais pas que tu avais été nommé Préfet." avoua Lily. Rogue eut un petit sourire.  
"Oh, c'est vrai." répliqua froidement Rogue. "Tu ne l'as probablement pas appris, puisque tu vis parmi les Moldus." Lily n'était pas trop sûre s'il observait simplement sa situation ou s'il se moquait d'elle. C'était toujours impossible à savoir avec Severus Rogue à cause de son ton invariablement condescendant.  
"Eh bien félicitations, Rogue." Lily sourit poliment.  
"Toi de même." Rogue fit un léger hochement de tête.  
"Tu te fais ennuyer, Lily?" questionna une voix provenant de derrière Lily et Rogue. James, Remus, Sirius et Peter se tenaient tous à quelques pas d'eux et approchaient.  
"Non, merci, Remus." répondit Lily. La vendetta entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards n'était pas un grand secret et on sautait rapidement aux conclusions à chaque fois que deux membres de ces maisons parlaient ensemble.  
"Pouvons-nous nous joindre à la conversation?" demanda James sans attendre la réponse. Un sourire sarcastique se dessinait sur son visage. "Alors quoi de neuf à propos de cette équipe de Quidditch locale dont nous sommes tous mutuellement supporters?"  
Rogue était tout sauf content de la présence de James. Si peu pensaient savoir comment la rivalité avait commencé entre les deux, beaucoup était en revanche certains que même la mort ne ferait pas grand chose pour diminuer les différends entre James et Rogue.   
"Dommage. Je pensais qu'au moins l'un d'entre vous se serait fait enfermer à Azkaban depuis." commenta Rogue sarcastiquement. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix indiquant qu'il pouvait vraiment être déçu par cette constatation.  
"C'est le comble venant de quelqu'un qui fait ses courses dans l'Allée des Embrumes." riposta Sirius.  
"Il revenait juste de chez l'apothicaire, Sirius." dit Lily sans en être sûre. "Nous devons arrêter ce genre d'accusations."  
"Je ne savais pas que tu étais devenue la biographe de Rogue, Lily." plaisanta Peter.  
Lily et Rogue lui lancèrent un regard noir, le faisant se tasser légèrement. Rogue jeta un coup d'il inquisiteur à Lily, comme tentant de comprendre pourquoi elle agissait en son nom.  
"Si tu es sûre que tu vas bien, Lily." Remus essaya de dissiper la tension, remplissant ainsi son rôle du plus pondéré des quatre. "Nous serons chez Florian Fortarôme si tu veux nous y rejoindre."  
"Je vous verrai peut-être là-bas." répondit vaguement Lily. Remus hocha la tête et donna un coup de coude aux autres Maraudeurs. A contre-cur, ils suivirent Lunard après avoir salué Lily et Rogue. Dès que les quatre furent hors de portée de voix, Rogue se tourna défensivement vers Lily.  
"A quoi joues-tu, Evans?" demanda Rogue assez durement. Lily était un peu interloquée par cette hostilité inattendue.  
"Eh bien ils tiraient des conclusion hâtives, et ce n'est vraiment pas leurs affaires." répliqua Lily. "Mais j'avais raison quand je disais que ce n'était pas très prudent de laisser les gens te voir sortir de l'Allée des Embrumes. Même si tu ne faisais que, hum, rencontrer des amis, cela donne toutes sortes d'idées aux gens."  
Rogue étudia Lily de ses yeux noirs une minute, comme pour jauger sa sincérité.  
"Je te suggérerais de dépenser ton énergie à trouver des moyens de te faire respecter par les Gryffondors en tant que Préfète plutôt que de me protéger de cet abruti de Potter et de son escorte insignifiante." prévint Rogue avec raideur. "J'ai autant besoin de ta charité que d'un trou dans mon chaudron. Bonne journée, Evans."  
Comme Rogue se fondait dans le Chemin de Traverse, Lily fut tentée de dire quelque chose mais n'y vit pas l'intérêt.  
"Je ne voudrais pas qu'il gaspille toutes ses bonnes insultes avant même que l'année n'ait commencé." marmonna Lily pour elle-même en décidant d'aller rejoindre ses amis de Gryffondor avant de finir d'acheter ses fournitures scolaires.  
* * * * * *   
  
  
_NDT: A chaque fin de chapitre, Oy!Angelina ajoute les paroles d'une chanson qui résume plus ou moins le chapitre. Si vous y tenez, je les traduierai *coup d'il inquiet à la pile de travail qui s'accumule à une vitesse folle*._  
  
  
  
* * * Zebrahead  
The Hell that is my Life * * *  
I. I look but never touch.  
She says I drink too much.  
I only care about myself, sex, and the couch.  
You. You light up my whole day.  
Whenever you're away. I'd love to say I've got you figured out. No way.  
If I get my hands on you, I would make you do all the things I want you to.  
And bend your will to mine, never hear you whine.  
Everybody break out, it's enough to shout, it's enough to shout, it's enough, yeah it's enough.  
(CHORUS)  
She's callin', we're brawlin'.  
This is the hell that is my life.  
I'm laughing, she's crying.  
This is the hell that is my, hell that is my life.  
I. I feel the world revolves around me.  
I take my one way street. I only have one serious bone in my body.  
You. You say you're not amused.  
You love to hate me too.  
You claim you wish you never got my name tattooed.  
Now you got your hands on me.  
And you can make me be, what you want me to be.  
And slash away my will, still you're my only thrill.  
Everybody break out, it's enough to shout, it's enough to shout, it's enough, yeah it's enough.  
(CHORUS)  
You. You say you're not amused.  
You love to hate me too.  
And now you tell your friends we're through . . . . and never screwed.  
I can take you so much more.  
And you've got so much more in store.  
So when you say your mom don't like me, I say that your momz a whore.  
Then you call me selfish pig and something small turns into something big.  
The more you shovel the more I dig. The more you shovel and the more I dig.  
She calls, we talk, I scream, she cries.  
This is the hell that is my life.  
She calls, we talk, I laugh, she tries.  
This is the hell that is my.  
(CHROUS)   



	2. Sonnets et Sarcasme

  
  
**  
  
Disclaimer:** Je ne suis que la traductrice. Le monde de "Harry Potter" appartient à Mrs Rowling (bouhouhou), et l'histoire à Oy!Angelina, qui m'a très gentiment permis de traduire sa fic.  
  
  
**_NDT:_**_ Merci pour vos reviews! Je suis très soulagée que personne ne m'ait envoyé de Beuglante pour se plaindre de ma traduction! ^^ Je trouve la fic de Oy! Angelina géniale, j'espère que vous serez de mon avis! Elle a pas mal de succès en version originale (1000 reviews!) et je pense que c'est largement mérité!  
**Pour le premier chap**, j'ai laissé le titre en Anglais car c'est un jeu de mot sur "Knockturn Alley", en Français l'Allée des Embrumes, et je ne voyais pas du tout comment rendre cela! Désolée!  
_  
  
  
  
* * *   
~Sonnets et Sarcasme~  
* * *   
  
  
James Potter passa les derniers jours des vacances à ruminer des moyens d'empêcher son meilleur ami de s'intéresser à Lily Evans. Parfois il se sentait coupable de faire cela, se demandant s'il était en train de saboter le bonheur de son ami tout ça parce que En fait James n'avait pas exactement découvert pourquoi il se donnait tant de mal, mais en garçon intelligent il était persuadé que la réponse lui serait bientôt révélée.  
James repoussa ces déplaisantes pensées en se persuadant lui-même que Sirius n'était pas AMOUREUX de Lily ou quoi que ce soit, il était juste intéressé parce que le fringant Sirius Black lui était de toute évidence indifférent. James était convaincu que si son ami parvenait à conquérir Lily il perdrait aussitôt tout intérêt pour elle, et pourrait sans le vouloir blesser les sentiments de Lily par la même occasion.  
"Donc vraiment je les protège tous les deux, je pense." se dit James dans la propriété de la famille Potter. Il vivait là seul désormais. Il n'avait pas eu d'autre famille que celle qu'il s'était créée à Poudlard au fil des années, Voldemort et ses Mangemorts y avaient veillé. Potter était un grand nom parmi le milieu sorcier et beaucoup de gens renommés pouvaient se revendiquer d'appartenir à ce lignage. Quand les ténèbres se levèrent, ce ne fut pas une surprise que les Potters doivent faire face à Voldemort, et ce ne fut qu'une piètre consolation de savoir qu'ils restèrent braves jusqu'à leur triste fin. James se demandait souvent si ce n'était pas une sorte de présage, bien qu'il ait toujours méprisé la Divination à l'école.  
"Peut-être suis-je destiné à subir le même sort que le reste de ma famille." pensa mélancoliquement James.   
Pour ce qu'en savait James, tout la lignée menaçait de s'éteindre avec lui. James avait depuis longtemps résolu de conserver l'honneur de sa famille et de venger ce qu'on lui avait enlevé, s'il le pouvait. Il savait que cela impliquait ne pas pouvoir traquer Voldemort; il ne pourrait pas avoir à la fois l'honneur de sa famille et la vengeance en faisant cela. James savait qu'il devrait sacrifier l'un des deux et ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait qu'il advienne du nom des Potter. Il combattrait Voldemort exactement comme il avait toujours fait face à toutes les menaces de son existence: avec ruse et galanterie, quelque chose que James voulait prouver à tout prix. Mais pour l'instant il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose à propos de Voldemort ou de sa maigre lignée. Pas avant qu'il n'ait quitté Poudlard.  
A l'âge de seize ans, James avait découvert que la réalité peut être positivement écrasante. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire désormais était d'apprendre tout ce dont il pourrait avoir besoin quand son heure serait venue et être le meilleur ami possible pour ceux qui le désireraient, ce qui semblait constituer bien plus de gens qu'il n'aurait jamais pu osé l'imaginer durant ses premiers jours à Poudlard. La popularité n'importait qu'en petite quantité à James. Ce à quoi il accordait le plus de valeur était les quelques précieuses personnes qu'il pouvait véritablement appeler ses amis.  
Peter Pettigrow justifiait James, lui faisait sentir qu'il était important pour quelqu'un et que les gens avaient raison de vouloir lui faire confiance et dépendre de lui. Peter était content d'avoir un ami comme James pour faire attention à lui et James était plus qu'heureux d'être ce genre d'ami pour Peter. A cause des inquiétudes de Peter, James voyait dans son ami un potentiel dont il doutait que beaucoup de gens soient jamais au courant: un désir de montrer sa valeur et la capacité de toujours faire ce qui était vraiment juste à la fin.  
Remus Lupin était pour James un esprit similaire au sien. Obligé de devenir un loup-garou à chaque pleine lune, Remus avait permis à James de voir à quel point il était capable de se montrer loyal envers un ami et combien il voulait se sacrifier pour ceux qui lui étaient chers. James, Peter et Sirius avaient mené un véritable parcours du combattant pour aider et protéger leur ami, de devenir des Animagi illégaux pour tenir compagnie à Remus quand il était sous sa forme de loup-garou jusqu'à inventer des réseaux de mensonges plausibles pour expliquer ses fréquentes absences. A cause de ses misères et obligations personnelles, Remus était un réconfort à James dans le sens qu'ils pouvaient tout se confier l'un à l'autre, comme personne d'autre ne semblait pouvoir le faire. Cela rendait James moins seul et moins accablé.   
Il était peut-être plus reconnaissant envers le joyeux Sirius et sa capacité à faire oublier à James tout ce qui s'était passé et tout ce qui se trouvait derrière lui. Sirius était le vivant rappel de James qu'ils avaient toujours seize ans tous les deux. Cette contribution de Sirius était souvent la seule chose qui maintenait la raison de James. Que ferait James sans Sirius là à plaisanter avec lui et avec qui faire des farces?  
"Tu es un tel salaud, Potter." marmonna James pour lui-même. "Tu t'acharnes sur Lily parce que tu as peur qu'elle te vole ton meilleur ami et l'éloigne de toi."  
James se demanda si c'était vraiment ça. Ça sonnait juste, mais il avait toujours des doutes. Il risquait de perdre tant de lui-même en perdant Sirius. Lily n'était pas une mauvaise personne; en fait d'après ce que James savait d'elle, elle serait probablement la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver à, eh bien, N'IMPORTE QUI. Et il voulait le mieux pour tous ses amis, spécialement son plus intime. Mais et si cela créait un fossé entre lui et Sirius qui ne pourrait jamais être réparé? Le plus cher désir de James était que Sirius arrête ses habituels flirts désinvoltes, et ne plus s'inquiéter davantage à son propos.  
James se sentit de nouveau en contradiction avec lui-même en se demandant s'il ne faisait pas barrage au bonheur de Sirius pour préserver le sien. James soupira et ébouriffa ses cheveux noirs encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.  
"Okay." souffla James. "Voilà ce que je vais faire. Si je pense que Sirius poursuit Lily uniquement parce qu'il cherche à faire une conquête qui soit un challenge, je mettrai toute mon habileté en uvre pour ruiner ses plans. Pour leur bien à tous les deux."  
Appuyé sur ses bras, James sentit les flèches de la dépression s'enfoncer au plus profond de son cur à la pensée de l'autre possibilité.  
"Mais s'il est amoureux. Vraiment amoureux. Je mettrai en uvre toute mon habileté pour m'assurer que Lily Evans vienne à lui sur un plateau d'argent." James gémit dans le creux de son bras. "Oh, s'il te plaît, Sirius, nous sommes tous trop jeunes pour tomber amoureux. Attends juste deux ans de plus pour être vraiment, vraiment heureux que je puisse partager cela avec toi."  
James décida d'aller se coucher. Il aurait besoin d'un peu de repos s'il devait être dans le Poudlard Express à 11h précises le lendemain matin.  
* * *   
D'ici à son arrivée sur le quai 9 3/4, James avait imaginé un plan pour séparer Sirius et Lily qui était (à son avis) brillant. James resterait lui-même et s'assurerait que Sirius et les autres Maraudeurs fassent de même.  
Ils continueraient à faire des farces, à briser les règles de l'école, et montreraient à Lily Evans la même courtoisie qu'à tous les autres Préfets avant elle:  
C'est-à-dire aucune.  
James aurait parié tout l'or de Gringotts que Lily serait tellement furieuse après eux avant les vacances de Noël qu'elle aurait plus envie d'étrangler Sirius que de l'embrasser. Pas qu'il prévoyait de faire quoi que ce soit de vraiment horrible à Lily, juste une blague par ci par là pour la faire se tenir sur ses gardes, et un parfait sabotage de son autorité. James était confiant dans sa réussite.  
Dès qu'il fut à bord du Poudlard Express et eut repéré ses amis, James eut l'occasion de tester son plan actuel. Dans un compartiment du train, Lily Evans était assise face à Sirius et Peter, à côté de Remus. Ils parlaient des cours.  
"Je dis juste que je n'accroche pas à l'Etude des Moldus, c'est tout." finissait de dire Sirius au moment où James entrait. Les visages de ses amis s'éclairèrent quand ils le virent tandis que Lily lui adressait un sourire poli. "Hey, nous nous demandions quand est-ce que tu viendrais rôder par ici."  
"De quoi parliez-vous tous les quatre?" James s'assit délibérément entre Remus et Lily et passa un bras autour de chacun.  
"Sirius a l'air de trouver l'Etude des Moldus compliquée." expliqua Lily. James savait parfaitement que Sirius trouvait l'Etude des Moldus RASOIR au possible mais essayait de toute évidence d'adoucir cela avec Lily. James décida de tirer profit de la situation.  
"Eh bien ça l'est!" approuva James. "La façon des Moldus de se débrouiller sans magie me dépasse complètement."  
"Ils improvisent." l'informa Lily d'un ton légèrement hautain.  
James savait que Lily était d'ascendance moldue. Cela ne le dérangeait en aucune manière puisque les pires sortes de sorciers provenaient souvent des meilleures et plus anciennes familles, et que l'inverse était également vrai. Cependant, il avait pour but d'irriter Lily et devait donc saisir toutes les ouvertures possibles pour mener cela à bien.   
"Peter, tu te souviens de cette dissertation qu'avait rédigée Sirius l'année dernière?" James s'adressait à Queudver, sachant qu'il serait assez naïf pour maintenir la conversation. "Tu sais, celle à propos des Moldus et des avions."  
Peter éclata de rire à ce souvenir tandis que Sirius commençait à avoir l'air un peu mal à l'aise et que Remus regardait alternativement les quatre autres.  
"Je crois que Lily connaît tout sur les avions, James." commenta Remus en lançant un regard significatif à James. "Elle est d'ascendance moldue, après tout."  
James fit de son mieux pour faire mine d'avoir oublié cela. Lily ne fut pas dupe; Remus essayait délibérément de détourner la conversation. Lily regarda attentivement Peter.  
"Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que j'ai fait de mieux." dit Sirius. Peter lui donna une bourrade comme s'il venait juste d'essayer d'être modeste.  
"Oh allez, c'était hilarant!" déclara Peter avant de se tourner vers Lily. "Nous en avons ri pendant des semaines."  
"Etait-ce tellement amusant?" demanda poliment Lily, bien que le son de sa voix indiquât qu'elle en doutait. Peter acquiesça.  
"Oh oui!" répondit-il. "Sirius ne pouvait pas comprendre comment les Moldus réussissaient à faire décoller d'énormes morceaux d'acier du sol et il avait fait trois rouleaux de parchemin là-dessus et puisqu'il avait les meilleures notes de la classe, il décida de personnaliser le devoir et le transforma en satyre. Sa phrase de conclusion était 'Si les Moldus avaient dû voler, ils auraient reçu des balais.' Brillant!"  
"Ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie, Lily." assura Remus, Lily acquiesça bien que son expression n'aurait pas été différente si elle avait goûté un parfum particulièrement amer des Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue.  
Sirius sourit faiblement et haussa les épaules. James lui tapota le dos en silence. Il pensait que cela ferait bouillir le chaudron de Lily et avait bien deviné. Sirius n'avait eu aucune mauvaise intention en faisant cette dissertation, ce n'était destiné qu'à faire rire les gens, mais si Lily ne pouvait pas comprendre cette facette de son meilleur ami, James ne voulait pas qu'ils se portent mutuellement trop d'attention.  
"Bien sûr, je dois admettre que j'ai trouvé la dissertation de James un peu plus drôle." avoua Peter. Selon James, la situation n'avait brusquement plus rien de comique. Remus secoua la tête et se couvrit le visage, sachant que Peter allait inévitablement poursuivre. Sirius commença à ricaner en regardant James.  
"Oh, et sur quoi était celui de James?" demanda curieusement Lily à travers ses dents serrées. James jeta à Peter un regard paniqué qu'il ne remarqua pas ou bien dont il ne se soucia pas.  
"C'était un poème, justement!" Sirius eut un sourire en coin."Je crois que c'était intitulé 'Le Cher, Adorable, Moldu'. Peut-être James peut-il le réciter."  
"Je ne m'en souviens vraiment pas." mentit James, il ne s'en souvenait que trop bien. Il jeta un coup d'il plein d'espoir à Remus. "N'étais-je pas fiévreux et saturé de Bièraubeurre quand j'ai écrit ça?"  
"C'est toi qui voulait être nostalgique, James." remarqua simplement Remus. James soupira quand il entendit Peter s'éclaircir la voix et par la même occasion anéantir son plan.  
" 'J'aime les Moldus croyant que la magie et les monstres sont de la pure fiction Juste parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas le voir chez eux dans leur télévision J'aime comment les Moldus ont inventé la bombe nucléaire De façon à pouvoir à n'importe quelle heure nous faire exploser en l'air J'aime la façon dont les photos de Moldus ne bougent pas Nous prouvant qu'il n'y a pas une seule chose intéressante dont ils soient capables.' "  
Peter éclata de rire avant de pouvoir finir, et Sirius l'imita. Remus secoua la tête, incapable de prévoir ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Ebranlé, James se tourna vers Lily et lui sourit timidement. Les yeux verts avaient l'air de vouloir percer un trou dans sa tête.  
"C'était censé euh résumer tout ce que nous avions appris durant l'année." essaya d'expliquer James. Et je voulais obtenir une réaction du professeur, c'est tout, sincèrem"  
"Donc tu te moques des Moldus simplement parce qu'ils sont ignorants?" conclut vertement Lily. "Tu es d'une telle intolérance, James!"  
"Oh allez, Lily." implora James. "Ce n'était vraiment qu'une blague."  
"Oh, c'était bien plus que cela, James. C'était une source d'inspiration." dit sarcastiquement Lily. "Tu vois, son intelligence vient juste de me souffler un poème."  
"James Potter est un tel salaud La tête aussi pointue que son chapeau Poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor Confondrait son cul avec un trou dans le sol!"  
Remus, Sirius, et Peter hurlaient de rire comme le visage de James tournait au violacé. Lily sortit en trombe du compartiment et James fut tenté de la suivre et d'essayer de s'excuser mais il avait trop peur qu'elle ne le reçoive avec d'autres paroles calomnieuses dont tout le train pourrait se délecter. A la place, James passa ses frustrations sur ses amis gloussants.  
"Tu DEVAIS vraiment réciter ça?" grogna James à Peter. Peter était trop occupé à rire pour répondre. Sirius essuya une larme de ses yeux.  
"Je suis ravi qu'il l'ait fait!" Sirius donna une tape dans le dos de Peter. "Je pensais que j'étais coulé avec Lily quand tu as mentionné cette dissertation mais ton poème était VRAIMENT pire que le mien."  
"Pourquoi as-tu évoqué ça, James?" Remus leva un sourcil en direction de James. "Tu ne pouvais pas avoir oublié que Lily ne trouverait certainement pas autant d'humour à l'Etude des Moldus que nous."  
"Je-J'essayais juste de mettre en évidence le côté comique de Sirius." se justifia James, heureusement d'une façon assez convaincante.  
"Oui eh bien nous avons pour sûr découvert à quel point ELLE peut être désopilante." rit Sirius. "Et moi qui avait peur que Lily soit aussi amusante qu'un croque-mort."  
Gêné et furieux que Sirius ait l'air encore plus intéressé qu'auparavant par Lily, James soupira et essaya de trouver une façon de détourner ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de la colère de Lily à son égard sur son meilleur ami.  
* * *   
Toujours hors d'elle, Lily se rendit jusqu'à un des compartiments de tête où se trouvaient les autres Préfets. Randall O'Neil, le Préfet des Poufsouffles parlait avec celle des Serdaigles à qui Lily devrait se présenter plus tard. Severus Rogue, le Préfet des Serpentards, était assis seul, était plongé dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Lily ne savait pas trop s'il était tellement intéressé par les nouvelles qu'il ne l'avait pas vue entrer ou s'il avait simplement choisi de l'ignorer.  
"Une raison particulière pour que tu aies l'air si furieuse aujourd'hui, Evans?" Rogue répondit à la question de Lily sans lever les yeux.  
"James Potter." avoua Lily. "Il vient juste de faire le branleur, c'est tout."  
Elle essayait d'habitude d'éviter le sujet de James durant les rares discussions qu'elle avait avec Rogue. Elle répugnait à offrir à Rogue une occasion en or de dénigrer quelqu'un qu'elle fréquentait souvent, mais elle rageait toujours et cherchait quelqu'un avec qui partager sa colère. Elle dût faire appel à toute sa retenue pour ne pas mentionner son nouveau poème, "Ode à un Abruti."  
"Tu dis cela comme si ça devait soudain apparaître à la une de la Gazette du Sorcier." lança Rogue, évidemment pas du tout impressionné par sa révélation. Sentant le terrain lui devenir défavorable, Lily décida de changer le sujet. Elle regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Rogue pour voir le journal qu'il tenait dans les mains.  
"En parlant de ça, qu'est-ce qui est à la une aujourd'hui?" questionna Lily.  
Severus Rogue se raidit un peu à l'étroite proximité de Lily. La seule chose qui le mettait encore plus à l'aise que de discuter tranquillement était que quelqu'un se tienne aussi près de lui. Inconfortablement, il poussa le journal vers Lily.  
"Vois toi-même, j'ai fini." proposa-t-il froidement. Lily accepta le journal avec un faible sourire. Elle souhaitait plutôt une conversation, mais décida de ne pas trop tenter sa chance. Jetant un coup d'il à la première page, Lily sentit toute sa colère contre James s'évanouir comme elle lisait l'article sur Voldemort et ses Mangemorts.  
"Oh mon Dieu. Les horreurs que les gens peuvent faire." marmonna Lily pour elle-même tout en s'asseyant en face de Rogue, pétrifiée par les affreuses nouvelles. Rogue la dévisagea drôlement.  
"Il serait plus sage de ne pas placer autant d'émotion dans des choses qui ne sont pas sous ton contrôle." conseilla Rogue presque obligeamment. "Ça ne t'amènera que des soucis que tu ne pourras jamais alléger."  
"Tu voudrais que tout le monde reste simplement apathique alors?" Lily jeta un coup d'il à Rogue. "Sans jamais se soucier de quoi que ce soit qui ne concerne pas directement leur propre personne?"  
Severus Rogue était tenté d'approuver puisque c'était, en fait, comment il avait choisi de vivre sa vie mais dans un inhabituel moment de considération reconnut que tout le monde n'était pas capable de fonctionner comme il le faisait.  
"Je sous-entends simplement que l'empathie est une épée à double tranchant, Evans." répliqua Rogue. "Plus tu t'en sers, plus tu risques de te causer un mal inutile, voire irréparable."  
"Tu y crois vraiment, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Lily d'une voix calme, presque apitoyée. Rogue la fixa comme si elle avait délibérément dit quelque chose pour l'offenser.  
"Nous ne pouvons pas tous nous pavaner avec des lunettes teintées de rose et les laisser s'embuer à chaque fois que nous entendons ou voyons quelque chose de troublant." répondit posément Rogue.  
Lily soupira et se renfonça dans son siège, dévisageant Rogue.  
"Tu sais, il y a une différence entre la critique constructive et la critique abusive." Lily plaisantait à moitié. "Nous allons avoir besoin de travailler tes compétences, Severus, si toi et moi voulons être productifs en tant que Préfets."  
Rogue sembla vacilla en l'entendant utiliser son prénom. Après l'avoir rudement fixée pendant un moment, Rogue eut un bref hochement de tête.  
"Très bien." acquiesça-t-il. "Je suppose qu'une certaine civilité sera nécessaire étant donné nos positions."  
"C'est tout ce que je demande." Lily sourit poliment.  
* * *   
La Grande Salle avait l'air vivante sous un nuage de bougies. Les première année avaient tous été répartis dans leurs maisons. La table des Gryffondors bourdonnait des conversations passionnées de ceux qui étaient toujours en retard dans leurs devoirs et de ceux qui anticipaient déjà l'année à venir. Les Maraudeurs étaient tous assis ensemble au festin, Lily était un peu plus loin et parlaient avec Arabella Figg de leurs vacances respectives. James ruminait toujours à propos de Lily. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui l'emmerdait dans toute cette histoire mais cela l'agaçait toujours des heures plus tard. Il se demandait si c'était parce qu'elle l'avait humilié devant ses propres amis, ou bien à cause de son prévisible échec de faire perdre à Sirius tout intérêt pour Lily et vice versa. James présumait que leur attirance était mutuelle. Comment Lily ne pourrait-elle pas être amoureuse du beau Sirius Black?  
Sirius était quelque peu difficile à battre sur le terrain de la séduction, mais James n'était en aucune cas jaloux ou amer envers son ami pour être doté de traits jugés attirants par les femmes. James savait que lui-même était passablement séduisant car, pour la majorité des filles de l'école, mettre la main sur n'importe lequel des Maraudeurs (en particulier James Potter ou Sirius Black) était considéré comme une bonne prise. Comme selon son opinion la plupart des filles de Poudlard étaient charmantes mais peu intéressantes, James ne trouvait qu'un intérêt mineur à sortir avec elles.  
Il reconnaissait que c'était plus de sa faute que de la leur puisque James maintenait un rythme de vie très rapide et était devenu quelqu'un dont on ne pouvait que difficilement attirer l'attention, encore moins impressionner. Tout ce que James savait à propos des femmes était que cela constituait un vrai défi de leur parler, et une impossibilité de les comprendre. Il se demandait s'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'inné chez lui ou d'une défaillance venant tout naturellement avec l'adolescence. Il semblait juste qu'à chaque fois qu'une fille lui tapait dans l'il elle se mettait à rebattre les oreilles de James en lui disant oh combien drôle ou beau ou incroyable était Sirius. Cependant, James n'avait jamais envié Sirius. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était si populaire.  
"Tu as l'air déprimé, Cornedrue." observa Sirius après avoir avalé une bouchée. "Peut-être que Lily pourrait venir avec un poème pour te remonter le moral?"  
C'ETAIT de la faute de Sirius, néanmoins, s'il était un vrai imbécile.  
Lily se leva de son siège à côté d'Arabella et remonta la Grande Salle. Comme elle passait devant les Maraudeurs, James attrapa la manche de sa robe. Lily lui jeta un coup d'il en soupirant tandis qu'il se levait. Il devait pencher légèrement la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux, étant considérable plus grand que les 5 pieds quelque chose de la rouquine.  
"Tu t'es rappelé d'autres amusants souvenirs que tu meurs d'envie de partager?" demanda Lily avec circonspection. James secoua la tête.  
"Je voulais juste m'excuser convenablement pour ça." insista James en se passant maladroitement une main dans le désordre de ses cheveux. "Je te jure Lily, ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie de mauvais goût je te l'accorde. Je suis un abruti, excuse-moi."  
Lily hocha la tête.  
"Très bien James." se radoucit Lily. Sirius s'extirpa de son banc, renversant pratiquement un cinquième année sur le sol.  
"Pourquoi ne t'assiérais-tu pas un peu avec nous, Lily."proposa Sirius, mais Lily secoua la tête.  
"Je suis dans l'obligation de refuser." répondit Lily, désignant son badge de Préfète. "Je dois m'occuper des première année."  
"Ah." acquiesça Sirius. "Bien, engueule-les. Inculque-leur la peur de Dieu et tout ça. Montre un seul signe de faiblesse et ils passeront tout leur temps libre à venir avec de nouveaux moyens pour t'exploiter."  
"Ils ont ONZE ans, Sirius." protesta Lily.  
"Nous aussi une fois." Sirius haussa les épaules en se désignant ainsi que les autres Maraudeurs. "Regarde ce que nous sommes devenus avec un gentil Préfet."  
"Je vais prendre toutes les mesures nécessaires pour vous remettre dans le droit chemin." répliqua sèchement Lily. "Peut-être que les enfants pourront profiter d'une gentille et instructive histoire."  
Lily s'éloigna à grands mots sans ajouter un mot. Remus bombarda la robe de Sirius avec un peu de nourriture.  
"Tu es officiellement le boulet que je me suis moi-même condamné à traîner." soupira Remus.  
"Bah, juste un peu de sport avec la bonne vieille fille." répondit Sirius.  
"Tu t'entraînes pour tes disputes de couple?" plaisanta Peter ce qui provoqua Sirius à le bousculer gentiment.  
"Je ne dis rien à Lunard parce qu'une fois par mois il est quelque chose dont il faut se méfier." Sirius sourit à Peter. "Mais TON autre moitié n'est pas aussi redoutable qu'adorable." Sirius faisait allusion à la forme Animagus de Peter en rat, Peter et Remus rirent avec lui.  
James sourit. Si Sirius continuait à essayer de conquérir Lily de cette manière, James était sûr que tout ce qu'il aurait à faire pour les séparer consisterait simplement à s'asseoir à l'écart et à observer le massacre.  
"Les Première année par ici" Lily interpella les Gryfondors.  
Lily rassembla tous les première année autour d'elle et commençait à les guider jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor, en leur donnant toutes les informations de base dont ils auraient besoin au début de leur scolarité à Poudlard. Les Maraudeurs traînaient à l'arrière du peloton de Gryffondors puisque Lily ne parlait de rien qui soit nouveau pour d'anciens Gryffondors. Ils en profitèrent pour faire quelques plaisanteries et jeter leurs dernières grimaces aux Serpentards, en attendant de les retrouver le lendemain matin en Potions.  
"Je dois le reconnaître." marmonna Sirius à ses collègues Maraudeurs comme il observait Lily parler et gesticuler plus loin devant. "J'adore regarder cette fille en plein boulot."  
"Oui, je suis sûr et certain que c'est l'éthique du travail de Lily que tu admires." Remus donna un coup de coude à Sirius avec un sourire. "J'imagine que tu cherches justement une femme qui te commanderait un peu."  
Sirius se mit à rire.  
"Alors quand allons-nous ouvrir les festivités habituelles?" demanda Peter.  
"Cette nuit?" Sirius jeta un coup d'il à James. James y réfléchit un moment avant de secouer la tête.  
"Non. Hum, demain je pense." répondit James.  
"Ça me va." Sirius haussa les épaules tandis que Lily donnait le mot de passe de la tour de Gryffondor et qu'ils attendaient leur tour pour entrer.  
Au fond de lui, James se demandait combien de temps les trois autres Maraudeurs mettraient à s'endormir, lui permettant alors de s'amuser avec Lily Evans grâce à la protection de sa Cape d'Invisibilité.  
* * * * * *   
  
  
  
  
  
How Soon is Now?  
By: Love Spit Love  
* * *  
I am the son and the heir of a shyness that is criminally vulgar I am the son and the heir of nothing in particular  
You shut your mouth how can you say I go about things the wrong way I am human and I need to be loved just like everybody else, does  
I am the son I am the heir of a shyness that is criminally vulgar I am the son and the heir of nothing in particular  
You shut your mouth how can you say I go about things the wrong way I am human and I need to be loved just like everybody else, does  
There's a club if you´d like to go You could meet someone, who really loves you So you go, and you stand on your own And you leave on your own And you go home, and you cry And you want to die  
When you say its gonna happen now When exactly do you mean? See I´ve already waited too long And all my hope is gone.   
  
  
  
* * *  
Quand arrive l'amour?  
* * *  
Je suis le fils et l'héritier d'une timidité qui est criminellement grossière Je suis le fils et l'héritier de rien en particulier  
Toi ferme la comment peux-tu dire que je prends un mauvais chemin je suis humain et j'ai besoin d'être juste comme tout le monde en a besoin  
Je suis le fils et l'héritier d'une timidité qui est criminellement grossière Je suis le fils et l'héritier de rien en particulier  
Toi ferme la comment peux-tu dire que je prends un mauvais chemin je suis humain et j'ai besoin d'être juste comme tout le monde en a besoin  
il y a un club si tu voulais y aller tu pourrais rencontrer quelqu'un, qui t'aimerais vraiment Alors tu y vas, et tu restes tout seul Et tu pars tout seul Et tu retournes chez toi, et tu pleures Et tu veux mourir  
Quand tu dis que ça va arriver maintenant Que veux-tu dire exactement? Regarde j'ai déjà attendu trop longtemps Et tout mon espoir s'est envolé.  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Kinou  
  
  



	3. Etincelle dans le Noir

  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer:** L'histoire appartient à Oy!Angelina, je ne fais que la traduire.  
  
  
  
  
**Réponses aux reviews:**  
  
**Angelina Johnson4:** Oui, cette histoire est cool, pas vrai? Très originale! Je continue, promis!  
  
**Lunattica:** les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre James n'est pas très doué dans cette fic, tssss Lol! Oui, c'est dur de traduire, mais je fais mon possible, et puis l'histoire est géniale!  
  
**Anonymoua**: Merci, merci, merci! Et merci pour Oy!Angelina! ^^ Moi aussi j'ai adoré le poème de Lily, mais c'était assez délicat à traduire (je voulais essayer de garder les rimes). Ne t'en fais pas pour le Liy/Sirius, faut pas oublier qu'on a quand même un Harry à la fin! ^^  
  
**Tiffany:** Ah, je suis contente que tu aimes cette fic autant que moi! ^^ Nouveaux éléments dans ce chapitre. Pour la réaction de Sirius, on le saura dans bien plus longtemps. Il y a hum 37 chapitres à ma connaissance *regard affolé vers la pile de travail qui s'accumule à toute vitesse*  
  
  
  
  
* * *   
~Etincelle dans le Noir~  
* * *   
Dans le dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor de sixième année, les yeux de James Potter ne cessaient de dériver en direction de son coffre où il conservait sa Cape d'Invisibilité. Lui et Remus Lupin regardaient Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow se livrer à un jeu BRILLANT que l'un des deux avait inventé, et qui consistait principalement à s'envoyer des étincelles avec leurs baguettes magiques, jusqu'à ce que l'un tressaille en premier. James pensait que Sirius gagnait parce qu'il avait réussi à conserver ses deux sourcils intacts. Comme il était presque 11 heures et qu'aucun ne semblait devoir aller se coucher rapidement, James sut qu'il devrait sortir de la chambre sans tarder s'il voulait faire quoi que ce soit à Lily Evans avant le matin. Avec désinvolture, il marcha jusqu'à sa malle et en sortit sa Cape.  
"Je pensais que nous n'allions nulle part cette nuit?" observa Remus. James acquiesça.  
"C'est le cas, j'ai juste envie de grignoter un peu." mentit James. "Je vais aller fureter du côté des cuisines et voir si je peux dénicher quelques sucreries. Vous voulez quelque chose?"  
Les trois autres Maraudeurs passèrent leurs commandes, tandis que James ajustait sa Cape de façon à être complètement invisible.  
"De quoi ai-je l'air?" demanda sarcastiquement James.  
"C'est une amélioration, je crois." dit Peter. Cette distraction lui coûta puisque il tapotait frénétiquement son menton un moment après qu'un peu de barbe ait pris feu.  
"Putain, Sirius!" grogna Peter. "Ça m'a pris tout ce foutu été pour la faire pousser!"  
"J'ai vu de la nourriture par terre qui avait plus de poils que ce truc qui pousse sur ton visage!" rit Sirius, en regardant Sirius et l'endroit où il avait vu James pour la dernière fois. "Pas vrai, les gars?"  
"Dis 'merci, Sirius, de me sauver de moi-même', Peter" sourit Remus.  
"J'ai choisi de simplement hocher la tête." La voix de James s'éleva de nulle part.  
Peter les renvoya tous balader.  
"Vous pouvez tous foutre le camp." informa Peter dans un souffle. "Sirius et James peuvent la ramener. J'ai vu des filles de Serpentard avec plus de moustache que vous deux abrutis. Et la seule fois où Remus est mieux que le reste d'entre nous, il ressemble à un tapis poilu ambulant."  
Les quatre éclatèrent de rire, tandis que la porte fantôme s'ouvrait toute seule. "Si vous avez l'intention de vous enflammer à nouveau, attendez que je sois de retour."  
"Tu connais un bon charme d'Extinction?" questionna Remus.  
"Nah, je veux juste m'assurer d'avoir une photo de ça, c'est tout." répondit James en refermant la porte derrière lui. "Et arrêtez vos conneries! Ça pue le poil calciné à plein nez là-dedans, et je n'ai pas envie d'écouter l'un ou l'autre d'entre vous gémir et vous plaindre de ce que vous devrez porter un bandeau sur l'il pour le restant de vos jours."  
"Vous pensez que James sous-entendait que 'Etincelle dans le Noir' est un jeu dangereux?" demanda Peter en ramassant à nouveau sa baguette.  
"Ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à James." commenta Remus depuis son lit.  
"Je crois que je vais prendre mes conseils de sécurité de quelqu'un d'autre que le Créateur de 'Marteau Fléchettes'." lança Sirius en pointant sa baguette sur Peter. "D'accord, on joue encore dix parties de plus ou bien jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous devienne chauve."  
* * *   
Lily Evans venait juste de virer le dernier Gryffondor hors de la salle commune à 11 heures et quart environ. Le professeur McGonagall lui faisait confiance pour s'assurer qu'aucun élève ne soit debout après minuit durant la semaine, et elle n'avait pas l'intention de la décevoir. Bien sûr, cela impliquait découvrir comment James Potter et ses amis se faufilaient à l'extérieur.  
Lily s'installa dans une chaise qui faisait face aux braises mourantes du feu de la salle commune, et fixa l'inquiétante lueur sans la voir. Lily supposait qu'il devait y avoir un passage secret dissimulé quelque part dans la salle commune, ou dans le dortoir des garçons, pour qu'ils ne se fassent jamais remarquer. Elle avait pensé à ça depuis une éternité, mais avait finalement abandonné l'idée d'essayer de le localiser puisque de toute évidence, ils étaient les seuls à le savoir. James ou Sirius ne divulguerait jamais aucun de leurs petits secrets aussi facilement. Lily résolut d'essayer d'obtenir l'information de Peter Pettigrow, qui semblait exactement du genre à fournir des renseignements sans même s'en rendre compte. Ou bien il restait toujours Remus Lupin, qui avait l'air d'être le plus correct des quatre.  
Un craquement de plancher attira l'attention de Lily. Elle jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, prête à dire à qui que ce soit de retourner dans son lit, mais ne vit personne. Balayant longuement du regard la salle obscure, Lily doutait que quelqu'un se cachât là, mais décida de vérifier quand même. Quand elle fut certaine que personne n'était dans la salle commune avec elle, Lily pensa qu'il était temps pour elle aussi d'aller se coucher.  
Entre le dortoir des garçons et celui des filles se trouvait la chambre de Préfet, puisque en tant que tels ils étaient considérés comme la figure d'autorité de la maison. Lily se demandait si elle apprécierait cette solitude, ou si les conciliabules nocturnes avec les autres filles de sixième année lui manqueraient. Elle trouva Arabella Figg en train de frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Arabella regarda Lily, puis la porte, avec confusion.  
"Lily, je pensais que tu étais couchée." dit Arabella d'une voix perplexe. Lily la dévisagea curieusement.  
"Pourquoi pensais-tu cela?" demanda-t-elle.  
"Eh bien je croyais que j'avais entendu ta porte s'ouvrir, et je voulais te demander quelque chose avant demain." expliqua Arabella. Les yeux de Lily se tournèrent vers sa chambre. James et les autres seraient-ils assez audacieux pour s'introduire dans sa chambre, simplement dans le but de l'embêter? Elle fit signe à Arabella de s'écarter sur le côté comme elle l'ouvrait. Scannant du regard le confortable logement, Lily n'y vit personne, et rien d'anormal. Satisfaite, Lily referma la porte et se tourna vers Arabella dans le couloir.  
"J'ai comme l'impression qu'être Préfète m'a rendue paranoïaque." Lily haussa les épaules.  
* * *  
James poussa un soupir de soulagement quand Lily ferma la porte. Elle avait eu l'air tellement à l'aise devant le feu dans la salle commune qu'il avait pensé qu'elle ne serait pas là avant un moment. Et Arabella Figg avait passé les dernières minutes à frapper à la porte et appeler Lily, si bien qu'il n'aurait en aucune façon pu sortir furtivement s'il l'avait voulu. James ne pouvait que supposer qu'elle allait casser les pieds à Lily avec quelque chose en rapport avec sa malsaine fixation sur les chats.  
James n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il faisait dans la chambre de Lily Evans, mais c'était là qu'il avait en quelque sorte naturellement atterri. Il présumait qu'il avait l'intention de lui faire une quelconque blague, mais il n'avait rien prévu. Au lieu de ça, il se trouva simplement debout parmi ses affaires, et se sentant d'une certaine façon plus proche de Lily en faisant cela. Les voix des deux filles dans le couloir lui parvinrent à travers la porte. James tendit l'oreille.  
"Que voulais-tu me demander, Arabella?" questionna Lily.  
"Eh bien, tu vois, moi et les autres sixième année avons papoté, tu sais?" babilla Arabella. "Et nous étions toutes en train de parler de qui était avec qui et tu restes une Gryffondor de sixième année donc je venais recevoir tes dernières nouvelles pour le reste des filles."  
"Oh!"Lily sembla véritablement touchée par ça. "Très honorée que vous pensiez toujours à moi."  
"Eh bien tu es simplement notre Préfète maintenant ce n'est pas comme si tu étais l'ennemi."  
"Eh bien, James et ses amis n'ont pas l'air du même avis."  
James se rapprocha encore en entendant son nom.  
"Alors?"  
"Libre comme l'air, Arabella."  
"Hmm. Vraiment?"  
"Pourquoi es-tu si surprise?"  
"Eh bien, je sais que quand tu ne voyageais pas avec les autres Préfets dans le Poudlard Express, tu étais avec le groupe des quatre Gryffondors. Et ensuite je t'ai vue parler avec James et les autres, à la fin du dîner, et il avait l'air tellement mal à l'aise que j'ai pensé qu'il te demandait de sortir avec lui, ou quelque chose comme ça."  
James se demanda s'il avait vraiment eu l'air aussi abruti, ou si Arabella disait cela en dernier ressort.  
"Il s'excusait simplement pour quelque chose qu'il avait dit dans le train. Il ne se passe RIEN entre James et moi."  
"Dommage. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il avait un faible pour toi."  
James grogna. A quel point ETAIT-IL abruti selon les autres?  
"J'en doute beaucoup. Il a toujours l'air trop occupé à parler uniquement pour s'écouter lui-même, pour jamais remarquer ce que les autres font."  
"Oh allez, James n'est pas si mauvais, Lily."  
"Oh vraiment? Toujours en train de faire le pitre et d'écraser ceux qui ont un peu d'autorité. Il est arrogant et sarcastique, et pense que tout le monde devrait être suffisamment ensorcelé par son sourire pour s'effacer devant lui. Je te le répète, James Potter parle uniquement pour entendre sa propre voix."  
James Potter ne s'intéressa plus aux calomnies de Lily en se sentant rager sous sa Cape.  
"Dommage que nous ne puissions pas tous être aussi parfaits que Lily Evans." pensa sarcastiquement James, puis ses yeux tombèrent sur la cape de Lily et le badge de Préfète épinglé dessus, et il eut une idée.  
* * *  
"Je ne savais pas que tu en avais autant après James." s'étonna Arabella.  
"Ce n'est pas le cas." soupira Lily. "Il a juste été un vrai salaud dernièrement, et je me défoule un peu."  
"Oh, bien James peut faire ça à une fille." admit Arabella. "Mais il réussit à être diablement mignon à chaque fois, n'est-ce pas?"  
"C'est vrai." Lily sourit timidement.  
"Je crois que tu dois l'aimer un peu." Arabella adressa un clin d'il à Lily avant de retourner au dortoir des filles.  
"Ce n'est que spéculation et rumeurs, Arabella. Alors ne va pas le répéter!" lui lança Lily d'une voix étouffée.  
"Etant donné que tu as de notoriété publique le sommeil si léger, Lily, je suis sûre que tes oreilles hypersensibles m'entendraient même si je commençais juste à le raconter." Arabella roula des yeux. Lily eut un sourire narquois en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.  
"Merde." fut tout ce qui vint à l'esprit de James quand Lily entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière elle. Il recula de quelques pas jusqu'à un coin vide, ne voulant pas risquer de se faire piétiner. James n'avait aucune idée de quoi Lily et Arabella avaient papoté ensuite, car il était nul pour ce qui était d'écouter aux portes quand il était hors de lui, mais il AVAIT entendu cette dernière phrase du dialogue. Le cerveau de James se mit fébrilement en ébullition pour essayer de déterminer si Arabella avait simplement été sarcastique en disant que Lily avait le sommeil léger, ou si c'était effectivement la vérité.  
Lily fredonna un peu pour elle-même en saisissant une brosse de sa vanity, et en commençant à la faire courir dans ses longs cheveux roux. Elle ouvrit un de ses livres de classe, et commença à le feuilleter nonchalamment. James se refusait à ôter ses yeux d'elle de peur qu'elle ne lui rentre accidentellement dedans s'il ne la surveillait pas. Il essaya silencieusement de lui faire vouloir ouvrir la porte pour n'importe quelle raison assez conséquente pour lui permettre de s'échapper, mais quand elle se tint au-dessus de sa commode durant plusieurs minutes à feuilleter son livre, James commença à douter d'obtenir une telle chance.  
Après ce qui sembla une dizaine de minutes, Lily ferma son livre, et ouvrit l'un des tiroirs de sa commode. Elle en sortit un pyjama aux couleurs de Gryffondor, et le jeta sur son lit. Reprenant son fredonnement, Lily passa le pull de son uniforme par-dessus sa tête, et le lança légèrement dans une corbeille à linge. James dut réprimer une exclamation tout en sentant ses yeux s'agrandirent démesurément.  
Lily Evans était en train de se déshabiller devant lui.  
En quelque sorte.  
Comme elle dénouait sa cravate et commençait à se débattre avec les boutons de sa chemise, James se força à fermer les yeux et à se retourner contre le mur. La part Gryffondor de James venait à son secours pour lui donner la force.  
"Je ne REGARDERAI PAS!" James en appelait à sa chevalerie, poings serrés de chaque côté de son corps. "Ce n'est en aucune façon convenable et complètement irrespectueux pour Lily."  
Et puis la part de James qui n'était qu'un adolescent de seize ans eut son mot à dire.  
"Oh allez!"  
Ce fut alors que James décida qu'un simple coup d'il ne pouvait vraiment pas faire de mal à qui que ce soit. Regardant rapidement par-dessus son épaule, il vit Lily sortir ses cheveux de son haut de pyjama, et ouvrir son lit pour s'y installer.  
James était partagé entre pousser un soupir de soulagement, ou marmonner un juron de déception.  
Juste comme Lily allait grimper dans son lit, elle examina la pièce avec suspicion, balayant du regard chaque coin sombre comme si elle s'attendait à y trouver quelque chose. James retint son souffle; inquiet que Lily ait juste été interpellée par la légitime impression d'avoir été observée. Après un long moment de cet examen infructueux, Lily eut l'air de se détendre, éteignit la lumière, et grimpa dans son lit. James entendit Lily soupirer dans l'obscurité.  
S'imaginant qu'il lui faudrait une demi-heure à peu près pour s'endormir, James se tint rigide dans le coin, ses yeux fixés sur Lily Evans.  
* * *   
Durant la première heure de son séjour, James réalisa qu'il allait probablement passer la nuit entière avec Lily. Après trois essais ratés pour partir, il était malade de se sentir tremblant de peur à chaque fois qu'il faisait un mouvement en direction de la porte. La première fois, quand James dépassa son lit, Lily se retourna et tout ce qu'il put faire fut de repartir en courant dans son coin, de peur qu'elle ne tende accidentellement la main et ne l'attrape. La seconde fois, elle marmonna quelque chose assez fort dans son sommeil, qui ressemblait presque à son nom. Il lui fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour se reprendre et réaliser qu'elle ne s'était même pas réveillée, encore moins aperçu de sa présence. La troisième fois, elle éternua et il faillit presque lâcher un cri.  
Nerveux et paranoïaque, James s'assit simplement dans le coin avec rigidité, attentif à ne pas respirer trop fort ou à ne pas s'assoupir. Ses pensées tournaient autour de son lit douillet, qui l'attendait de l'autre côté de la tour, et comme il pourrait être là-bas à dormir en cet instant précis.  
Au lieu de quoi, il était dans la chambre de Lily Evans en train de perfectionner l'art oublié du Voyeurisme. James n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de regarder Lily jusqu'au lendemain matin, c'est donc exactement ce qu'il fit. Ça et penser. Il recommença à comploter contre elle et Sirius, s'imaginant que sa présence pourrait peut-être lui fournir une soudaine inspiration.  
Durant la deuxième heure de son séjour, James essaya de trouver des façons plausibles de faire en sorte que Lily cesse de paraître attirante aux yeux de Sirius, mais il n'avait aucune chance d'y parvenir puisqu'elle ETAIT une belle et merveilleuse personne. James pensa qu'il aurait de meilleures chances de faire Lily détester Sirius, mais il ne voulait pas cela non plus.  
Durant la troisième heure, James ne pensait plus qu'à Lily.  
Aux alentours de la quatrième heure, James réalisa qu'il ne faisait que penser à Lily, et essaya de penser uniquement au Quidditch. Cela fonctionna durant environ un quart d'heure, jusqu'à ce que James pense que Lily avait les cheveux aussi rouges que ses robes de Quidditch, puis se remette à ne penser qu'à Lily.  
A la cinquième heure, James essaya de comprendre pourquoi il pensait tant à Lily, et passa par toutes les explications possibles et imaginables. Il s'imagina qu'il était obsédé par elle à cause de son complot, et parce qu'il cherchait quelque faiblesse qu'il pourrait utiliser à son avantage, ou bien ce pouvait n'être qu'un effet secondaire d'avoir été tellement occupé par elle ces derniers jours.  
James fit une découverte capitale juste avant l'aube, quand il réalisa qu'il avait passé les dix minutes précédentes à essayer de trouver une façon d'embrasser Lily Evans pendant qu'elle dormait sans qu'elle le sache.  
D'ici la sixième heure, James devait s'avouer qu'il avait le béguin pour Lily Evans. Ou peut-être plus. Il passa le reste de l'heure à se détester. James se sentait coupable d'être intéressé par une fille que son meilleur ami voulait, et aurait souhaité s'en être rendu compte suffisamment tôt pour faire quelque chose.  
La septième heure fut une de celles que James employa à réfléchir à n'importe quel moyen de surmonter son attirance pour Lily. Il songea à s'occuper avec une farce très élaborée, ou en séduisant N'IMPORTE QUELLE AUTRE FILLE MAIS PAS LILY, mais n'atteignait pas vraiment l'enthousiasme ou les résultats qu'il espérait.  
A la huitième heure, James souhaitait que Lily se réveille simplement, de façon à ce qu'il puisse se faufiler au-dehors et aille se pendre dans son placard, puisqu'il semblait que ce doive être l'unique manière pour que tout ce bordel finisse bien pour toutes les parties concernées.  
Il était sept heures du matin, et Lily commença à s'agiter. Elle s'étira paresseusement et gémit un peu avant de se lever. James était complètement impressionné par sa capacité à avoir l'air si envoûtante (bien que légèrement échevelée) même quand elle se levait. En s'étirant, Lily attrapa un uniforme propre et quitta la pièce, probablement pour utiliser la salle de bains du dortoir des filles. Il fallut un moment à James pour venir à bout de la raideur de ses épaules et de son cou, avant de pouvoir se glisser hors de la chambre de Lily pour retourner dans la sienne.  
* * *  
"Dis-nous juste où tu étais toute la nuit, James." Sirius harcelait son ami en allant en Sortilèges. James n'avait pas été capable de regarder son meilleur ami dans les yeux depuis qu'il était revenu dans la chambre. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir été dans la chambre de Lily la nuit dernière, et la révélation qu'il avait eu à ce moment-là n'arrangeait pas les choses.  
"Tu ne m'entends pas exiger de savoir où toi tu étais, je crois?" croassa James en retour. Il avait une tête à faire peur et se sentait encore pire; les récits ne venaient pas en tête de ses priorités.  
"Je prendrai ça comme 'Je suis désolé, Sirius, mais je crois que je suis trop fatigué pour produire des mensonges convaincants ou faire un rapport convenable.' " rit Sirius.  
"Je parie qu'il était avec une fille durant toute la nuit." Peter eut un sourire narquois.  
Le visage de Sirius s'éclaira d'amusement et d'intérêt.  
"James Potter!" gazouilla Sirius en tapant dans le dos de James, envoyant pratiquement ses lunettes par terre. "Qui est l'heureuse élue?"  
"Il n'y a pas de fille." mentit James. Il n'allait pas leur dire qu'il avait passé toute la nuit installé dans un coin de la chambre de Lily comme un vulgaire voyeur. S'ils ne se moquaient pas de lui sans discontinuer, ils se jetteraient probablement sur lui à bras raccourcis, ce qui serait sans doute bien plus clément que ce qu'il méritait.  
"Il essaie de la cacher de nous, eh?" commenta Remus, tourné vers Sirius et Peter. "Doit vraiment aimer celle-là."  
Sirius aperçut Lily entrer dans le hall en compagnie d'Arabella Figg, et lui fit signe de venir. James se sentit rougir légèrement en essayant d'avoir l'air innocent en face de Lily, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas le suspecter de quoi que ce soit. Elle s'approcha du groupe, les regardant avec suspicion.  
"Oui." demanda-t-elle curieusement.  
"Tu n'as entendu aucune fille mentionnant un rendez-vous nocturne avec notre Mr Potter, si?" questionna Sirius. James gémit, et se cacha le visage. Lily décocha à James un regard accusateur.  
"Tu étais hors de ton dortoir cette nuit?" lui dit-elle. James soupira, espérant qu'il ne rougissait pas trop, et étant incapable de répondre.  
"Alors, tu ne sais pas avec qui il était?" pressa Peter. Les yeux de Lily brûlèrent en James, comme si elle essayait de se souvenir de quelque chose qu'elle avait oublié depuis longtemps.  
"Je n'en suis pas sûre, non." répondit finalement Lily, avant de jeter un dernier regard à James et de partir en Sortilèges. Remus se mit à glousser et les trois autres le regardèrent d'un air interrogateur. Remus se racla la gorge.  
"Le badge de Préfète de Lily." expliqua Remus. "Les lettres étaient ensorcelées."  
"Que disaient-elles?" demanda Peter, un sourire se dessinant déjà sur son visage.  
"Petite Miss Perfection." sourit Remus. Sirius et Peter éclatèrent de rire mais James ne dit rien. Quelque part durant son séjour de huit heures dans la chambre de Lily, il avait oublié qu'il avait ensorcelé son badge.  
"Ton uvre, James?" questionna Sirius. James soupira avant d'acquiescer.  
"Ouais et maintenant elle va savoir que c'est moi, parce que vous trois lui avez dit que je n'étais pas dans mon lit." James leur jeta un regard noir.  
"Et alors?" Peter haussa les épaules. "Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour un Préfet? Tu n'as jamais été attrapé, parce que personne à part nous n'est au courant pour ta Ca"  
Sirius donna un coup de coude à Peter dans l'estomac pour l'empêcher de finir sa phrase.  
"Et pourquoi personne n'est au courant?" Sirius le regardait furieusement.  
"Parce que nous n'en parlons pas." récita Peter en se frottant le ventre.  
"Je te jure Peter, rappelle-moi de ne JAMAIS te confier un secret." soupira Sirius comme tous les quatre se rendaient en Sortilèges.  
* * *   
Bien que Lily se soit bien reposée, elle se sentait complètement agitée. Elle avait rêvé de James toute la nuit, les détails lui échappaient, mais elle s'était réveillé en se sentant contente. Elle rejetait la faute sur Arabella, puisque James avait été la dernière chose dont elles avaient parlé et donc, naturellement, la dernière chose dans son esprit. Elle avait même feuilleté son manuel de Métamorphose avancée avant de se coucher parce que c'était la matière préférée de James et que cela la faisait se sentir un peu plus proche de lui.  
Pour une raison quelconque, Lily avait l'impression que les gens la montraient du doigt et ricanaient pour évidemment rien. Se rappelant cette étrange sensation qu'elle avant eu avant de se mettre au lit, Lily était résolue à s'occuper de la paranoïa qu'elle avait manifestement contractée en acceptant le poste de Préfète. Après tout, elle aurait l'air folle si elle se mettait à raconter comment elle avait pensé que quelqu'un l'observait dans sa chambre.  
Lily se surprit à regarder furtivement James Potter malgré elle tout la matinée, et elle était certaine qu'elle l'avait vu la regarder en retour plus d'une fois.  
"Il veut probablement juste savoir pourquoi je n'arrête pas de le fixer." supposa Lily pour elle-même en allant déjeuner. Lily était soudain interpellée par l'ironie de la question. "Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrête pas de le regarder?"  
Lily n'avait pas de réponse, et cela la tracassait. Ce qui la tracassa davantage fut quand elle commença à se demander si James avait, effectivement, rencontré une fille durant la nuit. Elle présumait ne s'y intéresser que parce qu'elle était la Préfète de James et était responsable de sa conduite, mais son manque d'assurance la rendit mal à l'aise sur ce sujet.  
Bien qu'elle fut invitée une fois de plus par Sirius de s'asseoir avec lui et ses amis au déjeuner, Lily choisit de ne pas accepter jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre de ne pas fixer constamment James, et s'assit donc avec Arabella et les autres filles de sixième année à la place.  
* * *  
"Pourquoi Lily ne veut-elle pas s'asseoir avec nous?" demanda Sirius avec désappointement une fois qu'elle fut hors de portée de voix.  
"Elle est sans doute toujours furieuse après moi pour être sorti cette nuit." proposa James. "Elle m'a fixé toute la journée."  
"Ça devient comme qui dirait un peu difficile de mettre le grappin sur Lily tant que tu n'es qu'à dix pieds de James, eh?" commenta Peter tout en mettant du poulet frit dans son assiette et en passant le plat de service à Remus.  
"Ouais, dommage que je n'essaie pas de la faire partir." acquiesça Sirius avant de donner un coup de coude espiègle à James. "Drôle d'aide que tu m'apportes!"  
James savait que Sirius ne faisait qu'ironiser, mais la culpabilité qui l'avait dévoré toute la journée prit le commentaire en plein cur. James réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas, en toute conscience, trahir son ami. Cependant, en toute conscience, il ne pouvait pas non plus l'aider.  
"Hum, à propos de ça, Sirius." commença péniblement James. "Tu vois Je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment la bonne personne pour t'aider dans tout ça. Je crois que Lily est trop intelligente pour n'importe quel manège ou exploit que nous pourrions faire. Ça, et le fait que je serais plutôt nuisible si elle est inflexible et persiste à me détester."  
Sirius étudia James un moment avant de se fendre d'un sourire.  
"Oh s'il te plaît, James." Sirius roula des yeux. "Quand as-tu jamais renoncé à un défi, surtout pour aider un ami? Je veux dire, considérant jusqu'où tu es allé pour Remus ici présent, je penserais que rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de Lily Evans serait une tâche facile."  
"Ce sera de se taper Lily qui sera dur." observa Peter. James s'étrangla avec sa nourriture et Remus et Sirius jetèrent un regard réprobateur à Peter. Il eut un sourire d'excuse. "D'accord, désolé. C'était de très mauvais goût."  
"Aussi grossier que puisse être le petit rongeur, Peter marque un point." admit Remus. "Sirius est celui qui a la partie la plus difficile puisqu'il doit gagner Lily à la fin."  
"Tu dis ça comme si livrer Lily à Sirius allait être chose facile." marmonna James avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. Il espéra avoir été assez vague pour que les autres l'interprètent comme quelque chose de plus innocent qu'il l'avait voulu.  
"Eh bien, non." acquiesça Remus. "Mais je suis sûr que tu vas nous trouver un plan brillant, James. Tu le fais toujours."  
James allait poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il s'aperçut qu'il était revenu exactement au point de départ. Il espérait simplement que Remus ait raison et que quelque chose de brillant lui viendrait à l'esprit.  
* * * * * *  
  
3 Libras  
By: A Perfect Circle  
* * *  
Threw you the obvious And you flew with it on your back A name in your recollection Down among a million same  
Difficult not to feel a little bit Disappointed and passed over When I've looked right through To see you naked but oblivious And you don't see me  
(Chorus) But I threw you the obvious Just to see if there's more behind the Eyes of a fallen angel Eyes of a tragedy  
Here I am expecting just a little bit Too much from the wounded  
But I see See through it all See through And see you  
(Chorus)  
Oh well Oh well Apparently nothing Apparently nothing at all  
(Repeat) You don't You don't You don't see me  
You don't see me at all   
  
  
* * *  
3 Balances  
Par: A Perfect Circle  
* * *  
Je t'ai jeté l'évident Et tu t'es envolé avec sur ton dos Un nom dans ton souvenir En bas parmi des millions identiques  
Difficile de ne pas se sentir un peu Déçu et oublié Quand j'ai regardé droit à travers Pour te voir nu mais distrait Et tu ne me vois pas  
(Refrain) Mais je t'ai jeté l'évident Juste pour voir s'il y avait plus derrière les Yeux d'un ange déchu Yeux d'une tragédie  
Ici j'attends juste un peu Trop du blessé Mais je vois Vois à travers tout ça Vois à travers Et je te vois  
(Refrain)  
Oh bien Oh bien Apparemment rien Apparemment rien du tout  
(Bis) Tu ne Tu ne Tu ne me vois pas  
Tu ne me vois pas du tout  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
_NDT: Perso, j'adore ce chapitre, et quand James passe huit heures dans la chambre de Lily à se poser des questions! ^^  
J'aimerais que les lecteurs silencieux ne le soient plus et reviewent! Je crois que la fic de Oy!Angelina mérite bien ça.  
  
  
**Kinou**  
  
  
_  
  



	4. Garder les amis proches

  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer:** Je ne suis que la traductrice, l'histoire appartient à Oy!Angelina (titre original: "Pensieve")  
  
  
  
  
**Réponses aux reviews:**  
  
Merci à **Hermidark** (oui, je continue! ^^), **Tiffany** (Tu as raison, les Maraudeurs ont de drôles de jeux, lol!), **Etincelle** ("Etincelle dans le noir" Lol!), **Lunattica** (Merci! No soucy pour le Sirius/Lily! N'oublions pas qu'on a un Harry à la fin!), **Anonymoua** (merci Je suis confuse de recevoir autant de compliments! ^^ Peter avec une barbe, horreur! Enfin, je trouve que Oy!Angelina se débrouille bien avec lui. J'aimerais te répondre plus en détail, mais elle n'aime pas top les réponses aux reviews! ^^), **Llianel** (des encouragements comme les tiens me motivent énormément!), **Angelina johnson4** (Oy!Angellina est très forte pour ce genre d'allusions il y en aura d'autres! ^^)  
  
  
  
~Garder les amis proches~  
Le cours de Potions était le dernier de la journée, et les Gryffondors suivaient cette leçon en commun avec les Serpentards. Le maître des Potions, le Professeur Brassvapeur, était désormais plus qu'habituée aux "accidents" qui survenaient dans ses labos et qui faisaient en quelque sorte toujours de bizarres blessés ou autres dans une maison opposante.  
"Je vous fais confiance à tous pour vous répartir en paires, et commencer à préparer votre Anti-Gnome." annonça Brassvapeur. "Je serai dans l'arrière-salle, et je ne m'occuperai pas de vous à moins que vous ayez une question ou une blessure à traiter immédiatement."  
Elle avait essayé de corriger le comportement qu'elle subissait depuis la première année, mais la petite fortune qu'elle avait dépensé en potions pour la gorge ne semblait pas marcher le moins du monde. Tout ce que Brassvapeur pouvait faire était de mettre au point des projets de leçons n'incluant pas des potions qu'ils pourraient utiliser les uns contre les autres (bien que ses élèves si CREATIFS réussissaient toujours à trouver une solution) et espérer qu'ils ne feraient pas exploser trop d'innocents spectateurs. L'année précédente, elle leur avait fait passer un mois à fabriquer des potions pour le mal de tête, onguents pour les brûlures, et breuvages anti-dépression, de façon à en avoir en réserve.  
Brassvapeur ne pouvait qu'espérer que son successeur, qui que ce soit, gouvernerait mieux sa classe.  
Avant que Lily ne puisse lui demander d'être sa partenaire, Sirius s'abattit sur Arabella et l'entraîna de l'autre côté du cachot, laissant Lily faire équipe avec James. Arabella adressa un petit clin d'il et un signe de la main à Lily, tout en s'éloignant avec Sirius.  
Sirius avait préparé cela avec James avant le cours, disant que ce serait une occasion d'arranger les choses avec Lily, et, avec un peu de chance, de se mettre dans ses bonnes grâces. Rivalisant avec Severus Rogue, James était le meilleur élève de la classe, et avait ainsi une bonne chance d'impressionner Lily. James argumenta encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'inquiète que Sirius ne lui demande de prendre Arabella pour que lui-même soit tranquille avec Lily. James pensa qu'il n'apporterait ni aide ni ennui à Sirius s'il essayait simplement d'arranger les choses avec Lily.  
Bien sûr, à chaque fois que ses yeux verts rencontreraient ses yeux bruns, James deviendrait inhabituellement maladroit et embarrassé, et ne cesserait de passer sa main droite dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.  
"Hum, tu veux t'occuper du chaudron ou des ingrédients?" demanda poliment James.  
"Disons le chaudron." Lily haussa les épaules, et commença à brasser les ingrédients de base comme le spécifiait leur livre. James se mit à hacher finement divers insectes et racines, pendant que Lily gardait un il sur le chaudron. Toute la journée, elle avait voulu demander quelque chose à James, et elle pensait que ce serait à présent le meilleur moment pour le faire.  
"Alors, où étais-tu cette nuit?" Lily tenta d'adopter un ton badin. "Je suis juste curieuse, avec mon poste de Préfète et tout ça."  
"Tu veux une confession?" demanda James avec un sourire narquois. Le sarcasme était son mécanisme de défense et lui permettait de donner le change.  
Lily réalisa à quel point sa question était stupide, et que James n'allait certainement jamais lui admettre ouvertement avoir violé les règles de l'école, mais elle avait étrangement besoin de savoir où il avait été.  
"Hum, eh bien, non." répondit Lily. "C'était uniquement pour parler. Je voulais juste voir si je connaissais la fille, c'est tout."  
"Qui a dit qu'il y AVAIT une fille?"  
"Eh bien, Sirius en a parlé devant la salle de Sortilèges."  
"Exactement."  
"Donc." Lily parlait avec précaution pour ne laisser aucune émotion trahir sa voix. "Donc tu n'étais pas avec une fille cette nuit?"  
"Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous dire QUOI QUE CE SOIT sur ce que j'ai fait cette nuit, Préfète Evans." James esquiva la question avec un sourire faussement timide. "MAIS je te dirai que je suis très flatté que tout le monde semble penser que j'ai une vie sociale tellement passionnante." James espérait que ce serait assez pour qu'elle cesse de lui poser des questions, et sans croire qu'il ait couché avec une fille. Lily hocha la tête.  
"Très bien, Mr Potter." Lily feignit la formalité. "Je suppose que je ne peux pas t'enlever de points parce que je ne t'ai pas techniquement pris sur le fait, mais n'espère pas t'en tirer à si bon compte la prochaine fois." Lily aurait pu soupirer de soulagement, ayant l'impression que James n'avait pas vraiment eu une nuit aussi intéressante que ses amis auraient aimé le faire croire.  
James éclata de rire.  
"Ça me va très bien. Ça serait beaucoup moins amusant de sortir en douce la nuit s'il n'y avait pas le moindre danger."  
De l'autre côté de la pièce, Arabella et Sirius jetait sans arrêt de brefs regards dans la direction de Lily et James, tout en travaillant sur leur propre potion. Au bout d'un moment, Arabella finit par commenter la scène à Sirius.  
"Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, non?"  
"Je vois qu'il ne l'irrite pas autant que je le pensais." acquiesça Sirius.  
"Nah." Arabella secoua la tête en ajoutant quelques bestioles malodorantes à la mixture. "Elle m'en a parlé hier soir, et je l'ai vue l'observer furtivement toute la journée."  
"Nous pensions qu'elle le regardait furieusement."  
"Alors vous n'avez jamais vu un regard furieux de Lily Evans!" rit Arabella. "Donc tu essaies de les mettre ensemble, hein?"  
"Pardon?" Sirius se tourna vers Arabella complètement abasourdie. Arabella lui retourna le même regard confus.  
"Je pensais que tu travaillais avec moi pour laisser un moment en tête-à-tête à ces deux-là?" répondit Arabella.  
"Hum, non." dit Sirius légèrement mal à l'aise. Il ne voulait pas parler de son projet à Arabella, étant donné qu'il ne pouvait pas être sûr qu'elle n'allait pas courir tout répéter à Lily. "Je pensais simplement qu'ils étaient en mauvais termes. Pas bon pour nous d'avoir une Préfète à dos."  
"Oh." Arabella haussa les épaules. "Je pensais juste que tu avais vu ce que j'ai vu, puisque tu es si ami avec James."  
"C'est-à-dire?" pressa James. Arabella se rapprocha de Sirius, de façon à ne pas être entendue.  
"Je pense qu'ils veulent sortir ensemble." rapporta Arabella.  
Sirius jeta un coup d'il à Lily et James qui étaient de train de rire à propos de quelque chose, et se demanda si les suppositions d'Arabella pouvaient être fondées.  
* * *  
Lily parvint à la réunion de Préfets juste comme le Préfet et la Préfète-en-Chef arrivaient. Elle et les autres Préfets devaient les rencontrer deux fois par semaine pour discuter du cours des choses à Poudlard, se prévenir mutuellement d'éventuels problèmes disciplinaires, et préparer et organiser n'importe quel événement social. Ce jour étant le premier jour d'école et leur première réunion de l'année, ils se répartirent par paires afin d'essayer de trouver des idées pour l'année, qu'ils partageraient à la prochaine réunion. Lily fit équipe avec Severus Rogue, doutant que quelqu'un d'autre veuille être ou soit très productif avec lui.  
Comme ils discutaient l'idée d'organiser davantage de sorties à Pré-au-Lard cette année, le yeux de Rogue glissèrent sur la robe de Lily avant de retourner à son visage.  
"On dirait que tu as été victime d'une farce, Evans." observa froidement Rogue. Lily fronça les sourcils et examina sa robe. "Regarde ton badge."  
Lily vit PETITE MISS PERFECTION écrit sur son badge et se sentit rougir. Rogue sortit sa baguette magique, et tendit la main vers elle.  
"Laisse-moi faire." proposa Rogue. Lily remit le badge à Rogue comme il annulait l'enchantement et lui rendait son inscription normale de PREFETE. Lily avait un regard noir quand Rogue lui rendit le badge et qu'elle le réépingla sur sa robe.  
"Alors c'était ÇA qui faisait rire tout le monde. Je parie que c'était un coup de James."  
"Ce caractère puéril a l'air de lui correspondre."  
"Arabella Figg pensait qu'elle avait entendu quelqu'un entrer dans ma chambre la nuit dernière." fulminait Lily. "Dieu sait qu'il a eu assez de temps pour faire cela, lui qui a été hors de son lit toute la nuit."  
"Qui aurait pu penser que James Potter était capable d'entrer quelque part par effraction?" sourit sarcastiquement Rogue.  
"Quand je le prendrai la main dans le sac, je l'attacherai au Saule Cogneur et je laisserai l'arbre lui faire son affaire!" insista Lily. "C'est de la faute de ce salaud si je me mets à agir comme une cinglée paranoïaque."  
"Comment ça?" questionna Rogue.  
"Eh bien j'ai cru entendre des gens s'introduire dans la salle commune cette nuit après le couvre-feu, et ensuite j'aurais pu mettre ma main à couper que quelqu'un était dans ma chambre une fois que je me sois couchée." expliqua Lily avec exaspération. "Et entendre la moitié de l'école ricaner sur mon passage n'arrange pas les choses."  
"Oh je crois que tes soupçons sont parfaitement fondés." dit Rogue avec un petit sourire sûr de lui.  
"Que veux-tu dire?" Lily se doutait de ce qu'il sous-entendait, mais ne voulait pas émettre quoi que ce soit devant Rogue.  
"Allons, Evans." Rogue eut un sourire narquois. "Cela devrait être un jeu d'enfant pour une Préfète-en-Chef potentielle. Potter mystérieusement disparu toute la nuit, plus l'étrange impression d'avoir été espionnée?"  
Les yeux de Lily s'agrandirent démesurément à cette implication.  
"James ne ferait pas" commença Lily, mais Rogue l'interrompit.  
"Ne ferait pas quoi?" provoqua Rogue. "S'il a eu envie de s'introduire dans ta chambre et de vandaliser tes biens, Evans, je ne crois pas que nous devrions être trop rapides à forger aucune auréole pour James Potter. Pour ce qu'on en sait, son passage secret, ou Dieu sait ce qu'il utilise, pourrait donner sur ta chambre, et par conséquent sur la Préfète de Gryffondor à l'intérieur.  
Lily sentit son visage s'enflammer, en partie d'embarras et en partie de colère. Submergée par ses émotions, elle rassembla rapidement ses affaires.  
"Je suis désolée, si tu veux bien m'excuser." dit Lily à travers ses dents serrées.  
"Je t'en prie." Comme elle quittait la table, Rogue se leva poliment, un petit sourire tiraillant le coin de sa bouche.  
* * *  
C'était le début du dîner dans la Grande Salle, et les Maraudeurs décidèrent de manger le plus tôt possible pour se débarrasser de leurs devoirs. James était d'excellente humeur à présent qu'il paraissait que lui et Lily étaient de nouveau en bons termes, et mangea de bon cur. Après avoir remarqué que Sirius lui lançait un coup d'il pour la énième fois comme s'il avait l'intention de lui demander quelque chose, James décida de l'interroger.  
"Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, Patmol?" questionna James.  
"Oh, vraiment rien." mentit Sirius, avant de penser à mieux que ça. "Eh bien, je parlais avec Arabella pendant que nous étions en Potions, naturellement, et elle a mentionné quelque chose qui m'est resté en tête."  
"Oui?" James accorda toute son attention à son meilleur ami.  
"Elle croyait que toi et Lily vous plaisiez mutuellement." dit Sirius rapidement, étudiant la réaction de James. James espérait que quelque expression qu'il puisse avoir sur le visage, elle soit ambiguë, car il avait toutes les peines du monde à garder son visage impassible.  
"Donc?" demanda James le plus nonchalamment possible.  
"Donc c'est vrai?" Les yeux de Sirius plongèrent dans ceux de James.  
Le cerveau de James était en pleine confusion. Sa première pensée fut la même que celle de Sirius. Est-ce que Lily s'intéressait VRAIMENT à lui? Mais ensuite le problème le pus pressant fut de décider que dire à Sirius sur le sujet. James était plus que tenté de tout avouer à son ami, et d'essayer de trouver ensemble une sorte de compréhension mutuelle à propos de la situation; mais il se demandait s'il ne chargerait pas inutilement Sirius avec son béguin pour Lily puisque, si elle ne répondait pas à son affection, tout cela ne serait plus rien d'autre qu'une source d'embarras sans intérêt pour eux deux.  
James avait juste commencé à ouvrir la bouche, quand il vit les yeux de Sirius s'écarquiller de surprise et sentit un pichet de jus de citrouille glacé se renverser sur sa tête, le trempant entièrement. Hors de lui, James bondit du banc, se tourna, et, avec des envies de meurtre, attrapa la robe de ce qu'il pensait être un Serpentard, mais se trouva en train de tenir une Lily Evans tenant un pichet vide à la place.  
Sous le choc, James resta bouche bée, mais Lily l'aida à supprimer cette expression de son visage avec une gifle rapide sur la joue. Tous les yeux dans la Grande Salle étaient alors braqués sur eux, sans parler des ricanements et chuchotements à leur propos. Lily repoussa la main de James qui était restée sur sa robe, et sortit en trombe de la Grande Salle. Les Maraudeurs fixèrent tous James avec des yeux écarquillés, Peter fut le premier à parler.  
"Vous pensez qu'elle a enfin remarqué son badge?"  
James gémit, et se lança à la poursuite de Lily. Il la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle n'atteigne les escaliers, et il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi scandalisée.  
"Tu ne crois pas que c'est UN PEU trop pour une blague idiote?" raisonna James en faisant tout son possible pour ne pas lui hurler dessus après le scandale public qu'elle venait de lui faire.  
" 'Blague' ? Tu trouves que c'en est une?" grogna Lily.  
"Eh bien je ne savais pas que modifier l'inscription de ton badge était un crime digne d'être enfermé à Azkaban!" déclara James.  
Lily éclata d'un rire cruel en secouant la tête.  
"Tu es vraiment un salaud!" commenta Lily. "Tu crois que je me soucie que tu aies ensorcelé mon badge après avoir découvert que tu m'as espionné cette nuit?"  
Ceci prit James complètement au dépourvu, et il ne réussit à produire qu'une seule expression sur son visage:  
Une expression honnête.  
Lily hocha la tête en voyant sa culpabilité et ses yeux qui se détournaient d'elle.  
"Eh bien, j'espère que tu as apprécié le spectacle."  
"Lily, je n'ai rien vu du tout, je te le jure!" James ne voyait aucun intérêt ne serait-ce qu'à essayer de mentir. Le visage de Lily était complètement tordu de rage. Elle n'avait que très peu douté que James l'ait VRAIMENT observée après tout ce que Rogue avait pointé du doigt, mais l'entendre effectivement l'admettre la mettait encore plus hors d'elle.  
"Peu importe." répliqua Lily d'un ton sans appel. "Tu es en tous points le branleur que tu fais tout pour être, mais d'aussi loin que je suis impliquée tu as juste manqué de corde pour te pendre toi-même."  
"Lily, JE T'EN PRIE écoute-moi." implora James, mais Lily l'interrompit.  
"Oh? Alors tu peux tout arranger en me racontant comme c'est sans importance parce que tu n'as rien vu de nouveau? Ou attends, peut-être que tu vas me jeter un compliment en me disant que j'avais l'air assez bonne à baiser!" attaqua Lily. Elle n'avait vraiment aucune idée du nombre de femmes nues que James avait déjà vu, ou de ce qu'il avait aperçu d'elle-même, mais elle avait plus envie d'être méchante que juste.  
Comme les élèves de passage restaient bouche bée devant cette scène bouillante, James sentit son contrôle de lui-même lui échapper. Il se sentait coupable, mais l'humiliation et le refus le submergeaient, et à présent elle inventait n'importe quoi pour conforter sa colère! Frustré, James se déchaîna sur Lily.  
"Ne t'en fais pas, Lily, je sais parfaitement quelle image tu as de moi." cracha James à son tour. "Je t'assure que je ne vais pas essayer de 't'ensorceler par mon sourire' ou continuer à parler encore et encore pour pouvoir entendre ma propre voix'." James lui lança l'échange qu'elle avait eu avec Arabella en retour.  
Lily sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Elle ne s'était même pas demandé si James avant entendu quoi que ce soit durant la nuit. S'il savait tout cela, alors il savait forcément qu'elle avait admis qu'elle le trouvait mignon. Son embarras augmentant à chaque seconde, Lily perdit tout semblant de civilité.  
"Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un sale con prétentieux!" ricana Lily.  
"Je préfère être un sale con prétentieux qu'un bouquin ambulant dans ton genre." répliqua James avec un sourire cruel.  
Les oreilles de Lily devinrent encore plus rouges que ses cheveux, et elle écrasa le pied de James pour foncer dans l'escalier, le laissant à ses injures et à ses cris.  
"Putain! Je suis très tenté de te dénoncer pour accusations gratuites!" lui lança James. Lily jeta un regard furieux en bas.  
"Tu fais perdre dix points à Gryffondor pour être un sale bâtard avec une grande gueule!" annonça Lily en disparaissant.  
Son cur lui faisant encore plus de mal que son pied, James produisit un grognement furieux en retournant dans le Grand Hall, et en marmonnant pour lui-même des grossièretés signifiant grosso modo:  
"Oh, elle se fout de la gueule du MAUVAIS Maraudeur."  
Sirius, Peter et Remus lui jetèrent des regards interrogatifs comme il se rasseyait à leur table sans cesser de maugréer. Trouvant un coin sec sur sa robe, James nettoya ses lunettes et secoua la tête.  
"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" demanda Remus.  
Le rire de James était proche de l'hystérie.  
"La même chose qu'avec tous nos Préfets, Lunard!" sourit James. "Oh, mais je vais FOLLEMENT m'amuser avec Evans!"  
Remus dévisagea James avec circonspection, mais était trop déconcerté par le comportement de son ami pour demander des éclaircissements. Peter haussa les épaules en direction de Sirius.  
"Je crois que ça répond à ta question, hein?" observa Peter.  
* * * * * *   
NDA: Oh, qui a dit que le cours du véritable amour devait être sans heurts?  
* * *  
Friend is a Four Letter Word  
By: Cake  
* * *  
To me, coming from you,  
Friend is a four letter word.  
End is the only part of the word  
That I heard.  
Call me morbid or absurd.  
But to me, coming from you,  
Friend is a four letter word.  
To me, coming from you,  
Friend is a four letter word.  
End is the only part of the word  
That I heard.  
Call me morbid or absurd.  
But to me, coming from you,  
Friend is a four letter word.  
When I go fishing for the words  
I am wishing you would say to me,  
I'm really only praying  
That the words you'll soon be saying  
Might betray the way you feel about me.  
But to me, coming from you,  
Friend is a four letter word.  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
_NDT: Je ne traduis pas cette chanson car sinon elle n'a plus aucun sens. Désolée pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas l'Anglais! Grosso modo, cela signifie que la personne qui chante se passerait volontiers de l'amitié de quelqu'un.  
  
  
**Kinou**  
  
  
_  
  
  



	5. Ricanements Audessus, Crépitements Endes...

  
  
  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer:** Cette histoire appartient à Oy!Angelina, excellente auteur anglophone, qui m'a fait l'insigne honneur de me permettre de traduire son uvre majeure! ^^ (Je parle bien, hein?)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Réponses aux reviews:  
  
**Merci à **Didie** _(j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant!)_, **Lunattica** _(moi aussi j''étais morte de rire en lisant le dernier chapitre Voilà la suite!)_, **Kaorulabelle** _(ouais, je vois, lol!)_, **Alex** _(merci, je continue!)_, **Titou** _(fan des Maraudeurs, hmm? Je te comprends!)_, **Amy Evans** _(Comment ils vont se venger? La réponse dans ce chapitre! Merci pour tes encouragements!)_, **Elsar** _(que de compliments! ^__^ Merci beaucoup!)_, **Hermidark** _(ça te fait marrer quand ils s'engueulent? Tu es un peu sadique, nan? Lol! Ceci dit, ça me fait bien rire aussi!)_  
Merci également aux lecteurs silencieux, s'il y en a! (même si je préfèrerais qu'ils ne le soient plus, mais bon ^__^)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_NDT:_**_ Je suis dé-so-lée! Vous le voyez, mon rythme a singulièrement diminué. Tout d'abord parce que j'ai soudain eu un problème de traducteur C'était un software, et il m'a lâchement abandonné Vous comprenez bien que pour traduire une histoire comme ça, il est hors de question que je cherche tous les mots dans un énorme dico qui pèse une tonne. mais j'ai trouvé une solution, ne vous en faîtes pas! ^^ Autre facteur de ralentissement, j'ai repris les cours, j'ai beaucoup de travail personnel à faire, et il ne faut surtout pas que je me loupe Merci de votre compréhension! ^__^  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
~Ricanements Au-dessus, Crépitements En-dessous~  
* * *  
Durant les deux semaines suivantes, Poudlard était officiellement devenu une zone de guerre dès que James Potter et Lily Evans étaient trop près l'un de l'autre. Durant la première semaine, James saisit toutes les opportunités possibles pour miner l'autorité de Lily, et Lily ne rata pas une occasion de le lui faire payer. James avait perdu moins de points durant un TRIMESTRE entier à Poudlard qu'il n'en perdit durant cette première semaine avec Lily. Rogue, en tant que Préfet de Serpentard, n'arrangeait pas non plus les choses puisqu'il n'avait définitivement plus de problèmes à abuser de ce pouvoir. James ne pouvait plus se lancer dans un simple échange d'insultes avec Rogue sans que celui-ci obtienne le dernier mot en retirant quelques points à Gryffondor. Pour éviter de se faire lyncher par les autres Gryffondors durant la nuit, James travailla d'arrache-pied pour être encore plus impressionnant en cours qu'il ne l'était déjà auparavant juste pour rattraper la différence de points.  
Après la deuxième semaine, Lily réalisa qu'il n'était pas juste de punir toute la maison parce que James était un salaud, et décida de lui rendre sale tour pour sale tour. Ceci se révéla être une très mauvaise stratégie de sa part, puisque James était bien meilleur qu'elle à ce genre de petit jeu. Quand elle ensorcela son chapeau de façon à ce qu'il récite à tue-tête le poème qu'elle avait composé en son honneur à bord du Poudlard Express (ce qui fit bien plus qu'emmerder James) il se vengea en lui faisant subrepticement avaler une potion qui fit horriblement grincer sa voix à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de monter le ton. James passa la journée entière à essayer de la mettre hors d'elle juste pour pouvoir rire à chaque fois qu'elle commençait à hurler. Il lui promit de lui donner l'antidote à condition qu'elle compose un nouveau poème en son honneur proclamant à quel point il était beau et intelligent, de façon à ce que toute l'école l'entende.  
Lily prouva à tous les Gryffondors comme elle était furieuse et obstinée vis-à-vis de James quand elle alla chercher les Serpentards et demanda son aide à Severus Rogue, qui fut curieusement assez aimable pour accepter. Depuis, ils étaient fréquemment partenaires en cours de Potions, et on les voyait souvent discuter ensemble en-dehors des réunions de Préfets.  
Un Samedi tranquille, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow étaient allongés sous un grand arbre près du lac de Poudlard. Ils profitaient d'un temps d'autant plus agréable que le mois de Septembre touchait à sa fin; James n'était là mais complotait à coup sûr quelque chose contre Lily, qui était dehors sous un autre arbre, discutant avec Severus Rogue.  
"Putain, ils sont sûrement plus qu'amis, ces deux-là." observa sombrement Sirius en jetant un coup d'il à Lily et Rogue.  
"Je crois que tu lis trop." remarqua obligeamment Peter. "Ils SONT tous les deux Préfets, et avec James qui fait tout son possible pour la faire chier, elle cherche probablement juste quelqu'un avec qui partager ses frustrations."  
"Je parie qu'il cherche quelqu'un pour partager plus que des frustrations." grommela Sirius. "Vous croyez qu'il vont sortir ensemble maintenant qu'ils haïssent James tous les deux?"  
Remus roula des yeux.  
"Oui, Sirius, je vois déjà la scène: allongés dans leur lit, et sirotant leur thé au-dessus d'un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier tout en se chamaillant avec espièglerie pour savoir lequel des deux déteste le plus James." répliqua sarcastiquement Remus.  
"Ça a l'air soudainement beaucoup plus vraisemblable quand tu le dis comme ça." rit Sirius, se sentant un peu mieux comme il essayait lui aussi d'imaginer la scène.  
"En parlant de James, vous croyez que nous allons devoir le traîner à Ste Mangouste pour qu'il se repose un peu?" Peter adressa un sourire narquois aux deux amis sains d'esprit qui lui restaient. Remus sourit mais secoua la tête.  
"Nah, il a l'air de redevenir lui-même tout seul, petit à petit." répondit Remus. "Il se dispute toujours avec Lily, mais ça a l'air d'être plus pour le sport que pour je ne sais quelle vieille rancune qu'il y a eu entre eux."  
"Que nous devons TOUJOURS essayer d'extorquer de l'un ou l'autre!" grogna Srius. Ni James ni Lily n'avaient été très explicites sur la raison pour laquelle il se battaient mais le silence et les suppositions qui tournaient autour de ce sujet avaient plus qu'intéressé les Maraudeurs.  
"Je pense que Lunard a raison." acquiesça Peter. "James ne fait plus rien d'autre que ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire en première année, et je crois que Lily s'applique à avoir l'air plus folle de rage qu'elle ne l'est en réalité puisque c'est ce que tout le monde attend d'elle d'être scandalisée."  
Peter et Remus marquaient tous les deux un point. Toute la semaine précédente (la troisième semaine de la débâcle Potter/Evans), James et Lily avaient considérablement laisser tomber leurs farces élaborés ou leur manie d'enlever de grandes quantités de points à Gryffondor, et leur rivalité avait dégénéré en de puériles façons d'avoir le dessus sur l'autre. Quand le plan d'attaque le plus conséquent de James fut de tirer brusquement sur les cheveux de Lily quand elle ne s'y attendait pas et de la traîner dans le Grand Hall, les élèves de Poudlard en conclurent que la vendetta se calmait considérablement.  
"Eh bien j'espère que vous deux avez des idées." répliqua Sirius. "Quand nous ne sommes pas en pleine confrontation, Lily est toujours partie avec ce Serpentard crasseux."  
"Nous devons juste trouver un moyen de les réconcilier." assura Remus. Il jeta un coup d'il par-dessus l'épaule de Sirius comme Arabella Figg approchait des trois Maraudeurs et les rejoignait. Les trois garçons espérèrent silencieusement qu'elle n'allait pas encore les entreprendre dans une passionnante conversation sur les chats.  
"Vous parliez de Lily et James?" demanda Arabella avec curiosité. "Comment ça se passe du côté de James?"  
"Eh bien il a arrêté de ricaner comme un dément à chaque fois qu'il se ramenait avec un nouvel exploit à mettre en uvre." rapporta Peter. Arabella pouffa de rire.  
"Oui, Lily faisait ce genre de choses également." informa-t-elle. "Je pense qu'elle s'est un peu calmée depuis qu'elle a arrêté de faire référence à lui uniquement sous le nom de 'ce salaud d'obsédé'."  
"Tu essaies toujours de mettre ces deux-là ensemble?" demanda Sirius avec intérêt.  
"Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire?" Remus jeta un regard curieux à Patmol, montrant que cela était de toute évidence nouveau pour lui.  
"Oh, j'avais dit à Sirius il y a environ quinze jours-trois semaines que je pensais que Lily et James voulaient sortir ensemble." expliqua Arabella à Remus et Peter avant de se tourner vers Sirius. "Non, j'ai complètement abandonné ce projet, mais je n'aurais VRAIMENT rien contre les remettre en bons termes." Sirius sembla sourire un peu à cela, tandis que Remus prenait une expression pensive.  
"Je crois que la majorité de Poudlard serait d'accord avec toi là-dessus." soupira Peter. "Eh bien, de brillantes idées, messieurs?"  
"La sortie à Pré-au-Lard est le week-end prochain." rappela Sirius. "Peut-être que si nous les amenons en terrain neutre, ils seront un peu plus raisonnables."  
"Peut-être que nous devrions les faire penser à autre chose." suggéra Arabella avec un sourire faussement timide.  
"Par exemple?" Remus avait presque peur de le demander.  
"Eh bien," Arabelle rougit légèrement. "James me plaît assez et je suis sûre que l'un de vous trois pourrait apprécier Lily."  
Les yeux de Peter et Remus glissèrent vers Sirius, qui brûlait littéralement d'impatience.  
"Tu proposes que nous essayions de les séduire, 'bella?" confirma avidement Sirius.  
"Seulement si ça vous intéresse." répondit Arabella.  
"Beaucoup!" Sirius sourit largement. C'était la meilleure perspective concernant Lily qu'il avait eu depuis qu'ils étaient tous arrivés à Poudlard.  
"Eh bien, je suppose que je pourrais parler en ta faveur auprès de Lily si tu fais la même chose avec James." Arabella fit un clin d'il. Sirius hochait la tête à une telle vitesse que celle-ci menaçait de tomber par terre. Arabella sourit, toujours un peu rougissante. "C'est d'accord, alors, je pense que nous verrons ce que nous pouvons faire pour le week-end prochain. Au moins, il faut s'assurer que nous nous retrouverons tous aux Trois Balais pour prendre une Bièraubeurre aux alentours de deux heures ou quelque chose comme ça."  
"Ça m'a tout l'air d'un rendez-vous." acquiesça Sirius en souriant à ses amis. Peter lui retourna ce sourire, mais Remus sembla un peu forcer le sien. Sirius lui aurait bien demandé pourquoi, mais le son d'une explosion de pétards attira leur attention à tous vers l'endroit où Lily et Rogue avaient été assis.  
* * *  
Lily et Rogue étaient debout quand des étincelles colorées explosèrent juste à quelques pieds de là où ils avaient été assis. La tête de Lily s'agita dans tous les sens comme elle essayait de déterminer l'endroit d'où James (Parce que ça DEVAIT ETRE JAMES) envoyait les Pétards du Dr Fillibuste. Un ricanement dément provenant des branches de l'arbre attira son regard et celui de Rogue. James les observait d'en haut, assis sur une grosse branche avec un sourire satisfait qui ne s'interrompait que pour lui permettre de rire.  
"JAMES POTTER, VIENS ICI QUE JE PUISSE TE TORDRE LE COU CONVENABLEMENT!" rugit Lily en braquant son doigt sur l'arbre. Ceci ne fit qu'augmenter l'hilarité de James.  
"Conneries que tout ça!" déclara James. "Tu es la bienvenue ici, par contre, si tu y es si encline."  
"Je te confisquerai jusqu'au denier de ces pétards!" promit Lily. James haussa les épaules.  
"Je suppose que je ferais mieux de tous les utiliser alors." Une demi-douzaine de pétards supplémentaires tombèrent à terre et explosèrent autour des pieds de Lily et Rogue. Très amusé de lui-même, le rire de James couvrait pratiquement les sifflements et chuintements des pétards. Saturé de James, Rogue tendit sa baguette avec un regard noir.  
"Recule, Evans." prévint Rogue en posant une main sur l'épaule de Lily pour la pousser derrière lui.  
"ABRUMPERE!" Le sort de Rogue heurta les branche sur laquelle James était assis. James arrêta brusquement de rire quand il entendit un grand craquement comme la branche de l'arbre se cassait à la base, l'envoyant s'écraser à près de vingt pieds en-dessous sur le sol, étendu sous la branche. Lily écarquilla les yeux les mains sur la bouche.  
"James!" s'étrangla-t-elle. "Tu es blessé?"  
James s'extirpa en partie de la branche pour s'asseoir et massa son épaule.  
"Je suis déjà tombé de deux fois cette hauteur en jouant au Quidditch et j'étais quand même capable de sortir du terrain en marchant correctement." gémit James comme Lily hochait la tête, enregistrant l'information. Il jeta un regard haineux en direction de Rogue que celui-ci se fit un plaisir de lui retourner. "J'aurais pu tomber su la tête, espèce de connard!"  
"Allons, Potter. Tu dis cela comme si ça aurait blessé quelque chose d'important" siffla Rogue.  
"Je suis contente que tu ailles bien." dit Lily avec un soupir de soulagement. "Maintenant, je peux te mutiler en toute conscience!" Là-dessus, Lily bondit sur James.  
"Oh, merde!" cria James en se dépêtrant de la branche pour décamper dans un pré, Lily sur les talons. James aurait éclaté de rire s'il n'avait pas eu besoin de tout son souffle pour se maintenir hors de portée de Lily. Rogue les aurait suivis s'il n'avait pas été parfaitement persuadé que Lily était plus que capable de s'occuper de Potter toute seule.  
* * *  
De là où les Maraudeurs et Arabelle regardaient, ils avaient une bonne vue de Lily se jetant sur James, l'envoyant au sol en l'agrippant par la taille. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps près cela pour se hisser sur lui et commencer à le boxer, et tout le monde entendait James qui riait en essayant de se débarrasser d'elle.  
Les quatre ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire eux-mêmes en voyant leur Préfète matraquer Cornedrue.  
"Il a encore ce ricanement de dément!" observa Peter.  
"Vous ne croyez pas que nous devrions aller les séparer?" demanda Remus entre deux éclats de rire.  
"Nous pourrions." acquiesça Sirius. "Ou je pourrais parier un Gallion sur elle le faisant saigner du nez."  
"Tu paries CONTRE ton propre meilleur ami?" Remus rit de plus belle en basculant dans l'herbe.  
"J'en mets deux sur Cornedrue la clouant au sol." Peter donna son avis sur la conduite de James.  
"Mettez-moi un Gallion sur Lily." Arabella se mit à fouiller dans les poches de sa robe.  
* * *  
Comme Lily luttait au-dessus de James en grognant, plus il riait et plus elle avait envie de le faire taire. Pour l'instant elle avait l'avantage puisque tout son poids (bien qu'il ne soit pas très important) était sur lui, le maintenant au sol. Mais, comme elle s'y attendait à moitié, l'ossature de James de six pieds et quelques, qui était plus qu'en forme grâce à ses années passées en tant que Poursuiveur de Quidditch, parvint à la retourner sur le sol. Clouée sous James, Lily se débattit contre la poigne de James tandis qu'il haletait et riait. Finalement, Lily arrêta en réalisant que ça ne l'avançait à rien.  
"Laisse-moi me relever." ordonna Lily.  
James fit mine d'y réfléchir. Lily grogna, commençant à se fatiguer de son comportement puéril.  
"Ce n'était pas une requête, Potter." informa Lily. "C'était un ordre de ta PREFETE."  
"Tu es sacrément autoritaire, considérant que c'est toi qui es sur le dos!" James eut un sourire narquois. Elle était positivement adorable quand elle le fixait avec cette moue sur les lèvres. Il relâcha sa prise sur Lily mais resta au-dessus d'elle.  
"James." La voix de Lily sonnait comme un avertissement. Elle ne savait pas à quoi il jouait mais commençait à prendre conscience de tous les yeux braqués sur eux, et surtout, de ceux de James.  
"Bien, je vais te laisser te relever." promit James d'une voix étouffée. "Si tu me le demandes gentiment"  
"S'IL TE PLAIT. Voilà, satisfait?" acquiesça rapidement Lily. James sourit.  
" et si tu me laisses t'embrasser." finit James. James observa le visage de Lily changer, véritablement stupéfait. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qui l'avait poussé à dire cela, mais il retint son souffle en se demandant si elle le laisserait vraiment le faire.  
Pour sa part, Lily ne pouvait pas croire que James lui avait effectivement dit une chose pareille. Vu comme ils n'avaient pas cessé de se disputer depuis près d'un mois, Lily avait été à peu près certaine que tout ce qui aurait pu se passer entre elle et James Potter était maintenant perdu à cause d'une rancune insignifiante. Lily était presque encline à le croire sincère, mais elle réalisa alors que ce serait exactement James d'essayer de lui extorquer un aveu qu'il utiliserait ensuite simplement pour la taquiner davantage.  
James vit le visage de Lily se tordre de rage, et elle leva le poing pour frapper James en plein sur la joue. Avec un gémissement, il roula sur le côté, et Lily sauta sur ses pieds pour lui jeter un regard noir par au-dessus.  
"J'espère que CELA constituera une bonne leçon pour toi!" siffla Lily. James, toujours étendu, la fixa en souriant tout en se tenant la joue.  
"Certainement." acquiesça James. "La prochaine fois, je me contenterai de le faire au lieu de prendre la peine de te le demander."  
Lily émit un bruit de dégoût, en laissant James rire comme le cinglé qu'il était, tout seul dans le champ.  
Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que ce foutu James manigançait, mais son cur battait furieusement la chamade, et elle ne savait pas si c'était entièrement dû à sa bagarre avec James. Finalement, Lily décida que seul un vrai salaud pouvait plaisanter à propos d'embrasser une fille comme ça, et elle retourna là où Rogue l'attendait.  
"Si tu t'apprêtes à me sermonner parce que j'ai déshonoré mon badge de Préfète en me comportant comme je viens juste de le faire, j'en suis plus que consciente." assura Lily en s'asseyant sous l'arbre, le souffle court.  
"En fait, j'allais te complimenter sur ce crochet du gauche envoyé dans la joue de Potter." contredit Rogue avec un mince sourire. Lily dut rire.  
"J'étais particulièrement fière de celui-là moi-même." acquiesça Lily.  
"A propos, j'enlève dix points à Gryffondor parce que Potter a attaqué un Préfet." l'informa Rogue.  
"Très bien, j'allais de toutes façons en enlever dix à Serpentard pour avoir endommagé le terrain de l'école." Lily haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire. Rogue la regarda furieusement comme s'il avait l'intention de répliquer, mais décida de sourire à la place.  
"Nous sommes quittes, dans ce cas." s'adoucit Rogue.  
"Maintenant la question est: qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver pour avoir tabassé James Potter?" questionna Lily.  
"Rien de moins qu'une Récompense pour Service Spécial rendu à l'école exposée dans la salle des trophées." décida Rogue. Lily rit de plus belle.  
* * *  
Se remettant enfin debout, James alla rejoindre ses amis, leur adressant de grands signes fanfarons, du sang coulant au coin de sa bouche et les lunettes complètement de travers. Il essayait d'enlever les brindilles de ses vêtements, mais il riait trop fort pour faire un travail très minutieux. James n'avait pas ressemblé autant à lui-même depuis des semaines, et il le sentait.  
Peter gémit en redonnant les pièces qu'Arabella et Sirius venaient juste de lui passer, puisqu'ils avaient en quelque sorte tous les deux gagné leur pari.  
"Pour un homme qui vient juste de se faire botter le cul par une fille, tu as l'air sacrément fier de toi." observa Remus en tendant à James un mouchoir pour essuyer le sang et la sueur de son visage. James l'accepta et se jeta par terre.  
"Oh allez." sourit James. "Sa tête quand elle m'a vu dans cet arbre Ça le valait LARGEMENT."  
"J'ai trouvé ça drôle." complimenta rapidement Arabella. James hocha la tête dans sa direction.  
"Ce qui prouve que tu as du goût" assura James, faisant rougir Arabella.  
"Mais combien de temps es-tu resté dans cet arbre?" demanda Peter avec une trace d'émerveillement dans la voix. Il avait toujours considéré James comme un héros, et était encore un peu plus impressionné par la ténacité de son ami.  
"Je n'en sais rien, peut-être une heure." James haussa les épaules.  
"Comment peux-tu avoir A COUP SUR deviné qu'ils allaient s'asseoir en-dessous?" remarqua Remus, incrédule. Arabella sourit timidement.  
"James euh m'a demandé de le leur suggérer." admit Arabella. James essaya d'avoir l'air innocent et les Maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire. Arabella bouscula James avec espièglerie. "Bien sûr, je n'aurais JAMAIS accepté si j'avais su que tu allais faire pleuvoir des explosifs sur la tête de Lily!"  
Quand les rires se furent calmés, Sirius se tourna vers Arabella d'un air entendu.  
"C'est d'accord pour Pré-au-Lard, alors?" Sirius adressa un clin d'il à Arabella. James leur lança un regard inquisiteur.  
"Vous vous retrouvez là-bas?" demanda James avec espoir. Il se demandait si Sirius avait inconsciemment choisi de se faciliter la vie en abandonnant Lily pour Arabella.  
"Quelque chose comme ça." grogna Peter.  
"Nous allons retrouver 'bella et Lily aux Trois Balais." expliqua Sirius. "A condition que tu puisses promettre de ne rien faire pour provoquer sa fureur d'ici là."  
James sourit en entendant cela.  
"Je pense que je peux y arriver." promit James. Si Sirius laissait tomber sa conquête de Lily, alors peut-être qu'il pourrait essayer d'arranger les choses avec elle sans avoir à s'inquiéter de bousiller quoi que ce soit. James ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en pensant que dans une semaine ils seraient tous à Pré-au-Lard et pourraient éventuellement oublier les semaines précédentes.  
James sourit à Remus, mais était un peu trop loin pour voir que celui-ci n'avait pas l'air aussi heureux que les autres.  
* * * * * *  
Dizzy  
By the Goo Goo Dolls  
* * *  
You're cynical and beautiful You always make a scene You're monochrome delirious You're nothing that you seem I'm drowning in your vanity You're laugh is a disease You're dirty and you're sweet You know you're everything to me  
Everything you are Falls from the sky like a star Everything you are Whatever ever you are  
I wanna kick at the machine That made you piss away your dreams And tear at your defenses Till there's nothing there but me You're angry when your beautiful Your love is such tease I'm drowning in your dizzy noise I wanna feel you scream  
Everything you are Falls from the sky like a star Everything you are Whatever ever you are   
  
  
* * *  
Etourdissant  
Par les Goo Goo Dolls  
* * *  
Tu es cynique et beau Tu fais toujours des drames Tu es entièrement fou Tu n'es rien que ce que tu laisses paraître Je me noie dans ta vanité Ton rire est une maladie contagieuse Tu es sale et tu es doux Tu sais que tu es tout pour moi  
Tout ce que tu es Tombe du ciel comme une étoile Tout ce que tu es  
Quoi que tu puisses jamais être  
Je veux donner un coup de pied à la machine Qui te force à renoncer à tes rêves Et arracher tes défenses Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que moi Tu es furieux quand tu es beau Ton amour est une telle taquinerie Je me noie dans ton bruit étourdissant Je veux te sentir crier  
Tout ce que tu es Tombe du ciel comme une étoile Tout ce que tu es  
Quoi que tu puisses jamais être  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Je n'ai aucune idée de la personne à laquelle il fallait conjuguer les verbes de la chanson. Je ne sais pas si c'est une fille qui parle d'un gars ou l'inverse.  
Ce chapitre est bon, vous ne trouvez pas? Les suivants sont excellents aussi! ^^ (dès que je les aurai traduits, hum)  
  
Reviews? ^__^  
  
  
  
  
Kinou  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. The Game of You

  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:** Cette histoire appartient à Oy!Angelina, auteur anglophone. Je ne fais que la traduire.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_  
  
  
  
NDA_**_: Non non, vous ne rêvez pas! C'est bien un nouveau chapitre! Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas aller plus vite, mon travail scolaire me prend énormément de temps (vous ne voudriez pas que je rate mon année, n'est-ce pas?... ^__^) Le prochain chapitre n'arrivera donc vraisemblablement que pour les vacances de Noël.  
Je suis pressée, je ne réponds donc pas aux reviews, mais je vous remercie tous énormément, vous me faites immensément plaisir. Un merci spécial à Oy!Angelina elle-même, qui a eu l'incroyable gentillesse de me laisser un petit mot...  
Excusez-moi si vous trouvez des fautes dans ce chapitre. Prévenez moi si vous en voyez trop, que je fasse une mise à jour ultérieurement.  
Je n'ai pas traduit le titre, car il s'agit de celui d'une bande dessinée, je crois, et j'espère que tout le monde ici possède suffisemment d'Anglais pour le comprendre.  
  
Bonne lecture!  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
~The Game of You~  
* * *  
La brise fraîche de l'après-midi froissa les boucles rousses de Lily Evans quand elle se pencha au-dessus pour regarder les autres élèves de Poudlard compatissant dans la cour de l'école. C'était Mardi, trois jours après que James Potter avait décidé de faire tomber un cageot de Pétards du Dr Fillibuste sur elle et Severus Rogue, et James n'avait pas fait la moindre bêtise depuis. Pour dire la vérité, il semblait faire des efforts pour être plus que poli avec elle à chaque fois que leurs chemins se croisaient sans pour autant se laisser marcher sur les pieds.  
Naturellement, elle suspectait qu'il complotait quelque chose.  
Lily ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser à propos de James désormais. Quand ils étaient plus jeunes, il était infect avec elle. Toujours en train de faire le pitre ou d'essayer de provoquer la plus légère colère de sa part juste pour en rire. Elle avait toujours réussi à bien l'aimer malgré tout parce que Lily savait dans son cur qu'il ne faisait cela que pour le sport et ne voulait vraiment pas la blesser. Après que James se soit définitivement établi ami avec Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, et Peter Pettigrow, elle eut l'impression qu'elle était plus ou moins sortie de son radar avec le nouvel intérêt de son club de petits garçons ou peu importe le genre de groupe que c'était. C'était aux alentours de leur cinquième année que James avait commencé à lui parler plus souvent et maintenant, dans leur sixième année, il semblait qu'ils ne puissent pas faire grand chose pour échapper aux attentions de l'autre.  
En plus de ses pensées nostalgiques, Lily était aussi préoccupée par ce qui s'était passé dans le champ.  
" et si tu me laisses t'embrasser."  
Que diable voulait dire cela?  
Lily se surprit à se repasser cette scène dans sa tête encore et encore, comme si elle trouverait quelque chose qu'elle avait négligé sur le coup. James avait-il vraiment voulu dire ça? Avait-il voulu l'embrasser? Ou n'était-ce juste qu'une ruse, une nouvelle tactique que James avait imaginé pour la rendre nerveuse?  
"Si ce n'est qu'une man c'est cruel." pensa Lily.  
Ça lui avait pris près d'une semaine pour accepter l'idée que James l'avait espionnée. Lily n'était en aucun cas HEUREUSE de ça, mais la colère s'était écoulée d'elle au bout d'un moment. Maintenant toute cette salle affaire était comme un livre qu'elle aurait lu ou un incident dont on lui aurait parlé, quelque chose dans lequel elle ne se sentait en quelque sorte plus impliquée. Par ailleurs Lily pensait que James était probablement ou trop décent ou trop peureux pour avoir pu vraiment la regarder de toutes façons.  
Lily espérait que James n'était pas simplement en train de jouer avec elle. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle trouvait quelque chose d'attirant dans ce garçon, mais il n'y avait juste rien de convenable à manipuler les sentiments de quelqu'un. Lily était donc face au dilemme de savoir si James l'embarquait dans une histoire dont il rirait par la suite ou  
Bien les choses seraient probablement plus simples entre eux si James l'embarquait juste dans une histoire dont il rirait bien par la suite.  
"Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête, Lily?" questionna Arabella Figg en rejoignant Lily contre le balcon.  
"Juste perdue dans mes pensées." Lily haussa les épaules en se tournant vers Arabella.  
"A propos de quoi?"  
"Comme d'habitude."  
"Ah." répondit Arabella. "Alors, tu iras à Pré-au-Lard ce week-end, n'est-ce pas?"  
"Oui, tous les Préfets y seront." acquiesça Lily. "Tu veux faire quelque chose quand nous serons là-bas?"  
"Sûr! Au moins nous devrons prendre quelques Bièraubeurres." approuva rapidement Arabella. Elle se tut un moment avant de poursuivre. "Tu te souviens de cette conversation que nous avons eu la première nuit à propos de James Potter?"  
"A propos de si j'étais oui ou non intéressée par lui." Lily s'en rappelait mais voulait savoir où Arabella voulait en venir.  
"Oui." Arabella devenait mal à l'aise. "Je dois te le demander et j'aimerais que tu me le dises. Es-tu intéressée par James Potter?"  
"Je Je ne sais pas comment je me sens à propos de James ces derniers temps." répondit honnêtement Lily. "Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela, Arabella? Tu essaies de ma mettre avec lui?"  
"En fait, le contraire." avoua Arabella. "J'avais, hum, quelqu'un d'autre en tête pis si tu me dis que tu es intéressée par James, je n'y penserai plus."  
Lily n'aimait pas être mise entre deux feux comme ça. Elle ne voulait s'engager en aucune façon pour James Potter s'il essayait de la faire passer pour une idiote, mais trouvait dur de juste se livrer si facilement à lui. Décidant qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule vraie manière de discerner exactement ce que James voulait d'elle, Lily dit l'unique chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser.  
"Je suis juste intéressée de voir de quel genre de fille James pourrait tomber amoureux." dit Lily assez simplement. "Si tu peux penser à quelqu'un qui pourrait lui plaire selon toi, il n'y a qu'une seule façon de s'en assurer."  
Arabella sembla respirer un peu plus facilement à cela.  
"Pré-au-Lard sera sympa yatilquoiquecesoitentretoietSeverusRogue?" lâcha rapidement Arabella. Lily ne put s'empêcher de rire.  
"A quoi passes-tu ton temps? Juste à t'asseoir dans un coin pour concocter des scénarios amoureux me concernant?" se récria Lily. "Rogue et moi sommes amis Non, ce n'est pas ça Nous sommes amicaux l'un envers l'autre."  
"Je me demandais juste à quel point tu es libre en ce moment." Arabella haussa les épaules avec un sourire timide.  
"Célibataire." répondit fermement Lily. "Puis-je à mon tour te poser des questions sur ta fraternisation avec Sirius Black?"  
"Oh, celle-là est facile." Arabella eut un sourire narquois. "Nous nous entendons bien en ce moment, c'est tout." Lily se demandait si Arabella faisait allusion à des sentiments cachés pour Sirius et haussa un sourcil.  
"Donc que penses-tu de Sirius?" demanda Lily d'un ton intéressé.  
Le visage d'Arabella s'éclaira, comme si elle avait attendu durant toute la conversation que Lily lui pose cette question.  
"Je pense qu'il est intelligent et magnifique, sans aucun doute désopilant." Arabella continua à énumérer. "Ça et le fait qu'il soit un si loyal et si bon ami. On rencontre difficilement plus charmant que Sirius."  
"Bien, l'une de nous ferait mieux de l'attraper, dans ce cas." suggéra Lily avec une fausse timidité, espérant provoquer Arabella. "Je ne crois pas qu'il soit aucunement lié en ce moment."  
"Eh bien, il ne l'est pas vraiment mais je pense qu'il pourrait avoir des vues sur quelqu'un." dit Arabella avec un air entendu. Lily se demanda si Sirius et Arabella étaient sur le point de démarrer une relation quelconque. Souriante, Lily décida d'être aussi encourageante que possible pour sa camarade Gryffondor.  
"Je suis entièrement d'accord avec tout ce que tu as dit sur Sirius." approuva Lily. "Je pense qu'il est aussi qu'il est aussi convenable qu'on peut l'être et que n'importe quelle fille qui attirera son attention sera certainement chanceuse."  
Arabella laissa un gloussement s'échapper de ses lèvres et se mit quasiment à trembler de joie.  
"Oh, Lily! Ce week-end va être tellement génial!" promit joyeusement Arabella en partant en courant. Lily était ravie que les choses aient l'air d'aller si bien avec son amie et espérait qu'elles ne puissent que s'améliorer pour elle. Arabella avait l'air joliment confiante sur ce qu'elle avait vu en Sirius et Lily enviait ce genre de certitude.  
Maintenant si seulement elle pouvait comprendre James.  
* * *   
Sirius était en sérieux manque de distraction ce même Mardi après les cours. James était dehors à son entraînement de Quidditch et Peter s'était rendu à Pré-au-Lard, incapable d'attendre quelques jours de plus pour s'emparer d'un gros paquet des fameux chocolats de Honeydukes. Sirius avait essayé de convaincre Remus de jouer à "Etincelle dans le Noir" avec lui, mais celui-ci était malheureusement trop prudent et tenait trop à tous ses cheveux pour accepter. Ils s'assirent dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient avec les autres Maraudeurs pour jouer à un civil jeu d'Echecs Sorcier afin de passer le temps jusqu'à ce que leurs amis reviennent. Après avoir parlé de Quidditch avec désinvolture (tout en critiquant les déplacements de pièces de l'autre) Remus décida d'évoquer une question qui lui trottait inlassablement dans la tête.  
"Sirius, dites-moi juste A QUEL POINT tu es sérieux à propos de Lily Evans." demanda abruptement Remus.  
"Je ne te suis pas." Sirius fronça les sourcils, puis réalisa le problème potentiel à l'horizon. "Quoi, tu t'intéresses aussi à elle?"  
"Non, pas du tout." répondit Remus rapidement mais sincèrement. Sirius sembla se détendre un peu après cela. "Je suis juste curieux de savoir ce qu'elle représente pour toi, c'est tout."  
"Difficile à dire." Sirius haussa les épaules. "Je veux dire, je ne la connais que superficiellement en-dehors des cours. Elle a l'air d'une fille plus que digne qu'on s'intéresse à elle, cependant."  
"C'est vrai." acquiesça Remus. "Je voulais simplement savoir pourquoi elle parmi les centaines d'autres autour."  
"Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit tellement différente en surface. J'ai connu des tas de filles qui étaient intelligentes ou jolies ou charmantes." admit Sirius. "Lily est à considérer parce qu'il se trouve qu'elle est TOUT ÇA en même temps. Ça et la voir se quereller avec James qui m'a montré un côté d'elle que je n'aurais jamais imaginé. Je pensais que Lily était du genre stricte et chiante avant qu'elle ne se mette à insulter James et à la tabasser dans l'herbe."  
Sirius éclata de rire en revoyant l'incident dans sa tête. Remus fronça les sourcils et regarda l'échiquier, comme pour se concentrer sur son prochain coup d'échecs. En vérité, Remus se demandait quel serait son prochain coup dans toute la discussion sur Lily.  
"Je voulais te demander, qu'est-ce qui a possédé James dernièrement, à ton avis?" questionna Sirius en se calmant. "Je veux dire, il ne s'est occupé de rien d'autre que de faire vivre un enfer à Lily pendant un presque tout un foutu mois, et voilà qu'il s'arrête d'un seul coup. Qu'est-ce que tu crois qui lui a pris?"  
Remus avait bien une idée mais ne pensait pas que ce soit à lui de partager ça avec Sirius. A la place, il espéra mener Sirius à sa propre conclusion en jouant le jeu.  
"Bonne question." répondit Remus. "Je n'avais jamais vu James agir envers quelqu'un de cette façon auparavant. Même son antipathie pour Rogue n'avait jamais été aussi obsédante que ce qui s'est passé avec Lily."  
"Ouais, je sais." Sirius se tut pour penser à ça plus en détails. Remus l'observa avec espoir, l'encourageant silencieusement à commencer à rassembler les indices pour lui-même. Sirius jeta un coup d'il à son ami. "Ça force vraiment se demander pourquoi ils ont commencé à se battre, de toute façon."  
"Ce sacré James ne nous le dirait pas." observa Remus et Sirius hocha la tête à cela.  
"C'est bien vrai, Mr Lunard." acquiesça Sirius. "Je pense que c'est soit quelque chose de vraiment embarrassant ou quelque chose de vraiment horrible s'il veut le cacher et que Lily ne le mentionnera pas."  
"Je crois que tu pourrais être dans le vrai." Remus AVAIT beaucoup pensé à ce qui était arrivé à James la nuit où il n'était pas retourné au dortoir, et présumait que c'était à ce moment-là qu'il avait fait quelque chose qui avait entraîné le fureur de Lily. Remus était à peu près sûr que ce n'était pas quelque chose d'étonnamment affreux de la part de James puisque Lily semblait toujours vouloir rester en contact avec lui, ce qui ne laissait donc que l'idée d'une espèce d'humiliation, quelle qu'elle soit.  
"Ou peut-être" pensa Remus. "Que ce n'est ni l'un ni l'autre. Peut-être que Cornedrue plaide le silence parce qu'il n'a pas le choix."  
Remus en était arrivé à suspecter James d'avoir des sentiments pour Lily sortant du cadre de l'amitié platonique. L'année précédente, quand James avait commencé à faire un effort pour voir plus souvent Lily à l'école, il avait toujours l'air nerveux et se mettait sans arrêt à se passer la main dans les cheveux (comme il le faisait toujours quand il était sous les feux de la rampe).   
Remus ne pouvait pas en être certain mais il pensait que Lily pourrait également apprécier James, cependant Lily était toujours adorable avec tout le monde, il ne pouvait donc pas y mettre sa main à couper. Leur sortie sur le Chemin de Traverse et l'intérêt obsédant de James pour Lily lui avaient fait se demander ce qui était à la base des frustrations de ces deux-là l'un envers l'autre, mais l'incident du Samedi précédent avait commencé à confirmer les soupçons de Remus.  
Quand James et Lily se chamaillaient, cela lui apparaissait moins comme de la férocité que comme du flirt.  
Remus gageait que James était conscient de ce qui se passait entre lui et Lily, mais il connaissait assez bien James pour se demander s'il était aussi dans le noir que Sirius semblait l'être à propos de ce qui se passait. (NDT: Franchement, j'ai l'impression qu'elle se contredit, là)  
Supposant qu'il devrait parler à James et l'amener bientôt à discuter de tout cela avec Sirius, Remus se résigna à se concentrer sur son jeu plutôt que sur les affaires trop compliquées de ses amis les plus proches.  
Ce fut alors que James entra dans le dortoir revêtu de son uniforme de Quidditch avec son balai à la main, couvert d'herbe et de sueur. Il se dirigea vers les douches avec un signe rapide pour ses amis.  
"Attends une minute, Remus." demanda Sirius en abandonnant le coup qu'il s'apprêtait à faire pour courir après James. Remus se renversa en arrière, se tordant le cou pour mieux les voir.  
"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Patmol" demanda James en jetant un coup d'il à son ami tout en commençant à enlever ses robes.  
"Je voulais juste voir si tu souhaitais qu'on travaille ensemble sur le devoir de Métamorphose dans la soirée." Sirius haussa les épaules. "Que rien ne se mette entre nous et Pré-au-Lard, hm?"  
"Oh, oui, ce sera bien!" sourit James avec approbation. "Maintenant que mon entraînement est terminé je vais pouvoir me consacrer à mes leçons."  
"C'est ce que je pensais." Sirius haussa les épaules. "Donc, à propos de Pré-au-Lard. Ça ne te fait rien que j'ai promis que nous resterions avec Arabella, n'est-ce pas?"  
"Lily ne vient pas?" James fronça les sourcils. Les oreilles de Remus se dressèrent à cela.  
"Si, elle vient." assura joyeusement Sirius pour lui-même. "Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu ne tenais pas trop à une sortie entre garçons?"  
"Nan." James secoua la tête. "Les filles sont plus que bienvenues."  
"Oui, c'est sympa de s'éclater avec elles." acquiesça Sirius. "Surtout avec Arabella." James tendit l'oreille en entendant ça. Peut-être que Sirius était vraiment intéressé par Arabella. Rapidement, l'esprit de James se mit en marche pour produire quelque chose qui aiderait à sceller l'affaire.  
"Certainement." sourit James. "Une jolie fille, et pleine de vivacité, celle-là! Difficile de ne pas partager sa joie de vivre quand on est avec elle, hm?"  
"Tu l'aimes bien, alors?" Sirius haussa les sourcils. James haussa les épaules à cela.  
"Si elle te plaît, pourquoi n'aurais-je pas confiance en ton jugement?" décida James en se dirigeant vers les douches.  
Remus était complètement stupéfait que de si incroyablement stupides personnes aient réussi à devenir Animagi avant l'âge de seize ans.  
Retournant dans le dortoir, Sirius adressa un clin d'il à Remus, qui roula des yeux en retour.  
"Je pense que je vais faire une longue sieste." annonça Remus en s'affalant sur son lit et en enfouissant sa tête sous son oreiller.  
"Mais et notre jeu?" Sirius fronça les sourcils.  
"Oh, je crois qu'assez de pions ont été déplacés!" répliqua Remus à travers son oreiller.  
* * *  
Le premier week-end d'Octobre apporta un temps magnifique avec lui. Un froid courait dans l'air, laissant les élèves qui avaient déjà visité Pré-au-Lard rajuster leurs capes et parler de leurs intentions d'aller prendre des Bièraubeurres chaudes. Lily avait perdu la trace des Maraudeurs aussitôt après leur arrivée, et elle était certaine qu'ils se rendaient sas aucun doute chez Zonko. Arabella avait prévu de passer la plus grande partie de la journée avec Lily, mais quand elle eut l'impression que cela l'amènerait à rester avec Severus Rogue, elle décida de partir avec d'autres filles de Gryffondor afin d'aller chercher leurs robes de soirée pour le Bal de Noël que les Préfets avait l'intention d'organiser durant les vacances d'hiver.  
Lily flânait dans Pré-au-Lard tandis que Rogue s'appliquait plutôt à patrouiller. Il entretenait la conversation avec Lily tout en dardant ses yeux noirs aux alentours, à la recherche d'élèves de Poudlard indisciplinés. Rogue interrompait parois la discussion pour crier sur quelqu'un ou enlever des points. lily, assurée que Rogue faisait assez respecter le code de conduite de l'école pour eux deux réunis, essayait de profiter de la journée et de distraire Rogue à chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait d'être eh bien, Rogue. Quand il enleva des points à une fille de Poufsouffle pour sa mauvaise grammaire, Lily décida de commenter la scène.  
"Peut-être que tu pourrais demander à Mme Pomfresh à propos de ça quand nous retournerons à l'école." suggéra vaguement Lily.  
"A propos de quoi?" Rogue arrêta de regarder furieusement une paire de Serdaigles qui le regardaient furieusement pour observer Lily.  
"A propos de si tu vas, en fait, MOURIR si tu t'amuses un peu." sourit Lily.  
Rogue grimaça, de toute évidence pas amusé par la critique de Lily.  
"Nous sommes responsables de ces élèves pendant qu'ils sont ici, Evans." rappela Rogue. "Leur comportement est un reflet de l'école entière."  
"Et en es-tu exclu?" questionna Lily. Rogue grogna, se retenant visiblement d'être désagréable avec Lily. Posant une main sur son épaule, qui se raidit à ce contact, les yeux verts de Lily brillèrent vers Rogue. "Tout ce que je veux dire par là, Severus, c'est que la peur et le respect ne sont pas la même chose. Veux-tu vraiment passer le reste de ta vie avec des gens qui ne t'écouteraient que parce que tu peux les tyranniser?"  
"Très bien." acquiesça rapidement Rogue. "Je ferai plus attention pour le choix de mes batailles; cependant, n'attends pas de moi d'être indulgent avec Potter et Black quand ils commenceront avec leurs bêtises habituelles." Rogue jeta un regard délibéré dans la direction de Lily.  
"Contrairement à?" taquina Lily.  
"Je te sens simplement permettre à ton amabilité d'être une invitation pour les comportements tordus." répondit Rogue. "Tu peux attraper plus de mouches avec du miel, mais alors elle restera certainement collées à toi par la suite, n'est-ce pas?"  
"Donc tu insinues que je suis trop douce." dit Lily avec un regard sévère qui ressemblait à celui du professeur McGonnagall.  
"Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille." insista Rogue. "Je t'affirme que tu l'es."  
"Donc grimacer et aboyer sur tout ce qui ose te fixer en retour serait une amélioration?" jeta Lily. Rogue en parut amusé.  
"Peut-être que cela te rendrais un peu plus forte pour quand tu devrais encaisser des critiques constructives." Rogue haussa les épaules. Lily soupira, réalisant que Rogue marquait un point dans son style rude bien particulier.  
"Dis-moi, Severus." offrit Lily. "Si j'essaie d'être un peu plus agressive dans mes obligations de Préfète, travaillerais-tu à l'être un peu moins?"  
Lily tendit la main vers Rogue. Il y jeta un coup d'il avec un dur regard d'inspection, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'une espèce d'arme y soit présente. Tournant les yeux vers Lily, la main froide de Rogue accepta la sienne dans une poignée ferme. Un petit sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres.  
"Entendu, mais je te préviens, Evans, je n'ai pas grand chose d'une nature pédagogique."  
Lily sourit à cela.  
"Eh bien je suppose que ton rôle de parfait bâtard a l'air plus facile qu'il ne l'est en réalité."  
Rogue la regarda un peu en biais à cette remarque et décida que Lily Evans était la seule personne qu'il laisserait l'appeler librement un bâtard, sans représailles. Lily désigna le magasin derrière eux d'un signe de tête avec un sourire amical.  
"Tu veux passer chez Honeydukes un moment?" proposa-t-elle.  
"Je ne suis pas particulièrement friand de sucreries." l'informa Rogue avec raideur.  
"Oh allez, qui ne l'est pas." Lily s'arrêta quand elle remarqua que Rogue ne la regardait plus.  
Comme Rogue relâchait sa main, Lily tourna la tête et vit d'autres Serpentards plus âgés, Lestrange et sa petite amie parmi Crabbe, Goyle, Macnair et Nott les lorgnaient. Lily rougit un peu puisqu'ils auraient pu avoir interprété sa main dans celle de Rogue différemment de ce qu'elle avait voulu.  
"Je crois que je devrais parler avec quelques uns de mes camarades Serpentards un moment." annonça Rogue dans une espèce de sifflement. Lily ne pouvait que présumer qu'il était plus qu'ennuyé par l'idée d'être épié, même s'ils étaient tous à Serpentard. "Pourquoi ne chercherais-tu pas quelques membres de ta propre maison pour te tenir compagnie pour le reste de l'après-midi?"  
Lily acquiesça, comprenant le message de Rogue. Faisant face à la vitrine de Honeydukes, Lily regarda les reflets de Rogue et des autres Serpentards dans le verre. Rogue marchant sur eux, Lily s'attarda pour entendre leur conversation.  
"On s'adonne au voyeurisme, c'est ça?" dit Rogue à travers ses dents.  
"Joli coup." approuva sarcastiquement Macnair. "Estime-toi chanceux qu'un canon comme Evans ait des goûts pervers en matière d'hommes." Rogue jeta un regard en arrière en direction de Lily, comme pour déterminer si elle écoutait ou pas. Lily se sentit rougir davantage en commençant à imaginer les rumeurs qui allaient bientôt parcourir l'école.  
"Peut-être que la prochaine fois que tu reluqueras ses seins, tu remarqueras que ses robes portent le blason des Gryffondors." conseilla la petite amie de Lestrange avec un ricanement. "Peut-être que cela te ramènera à la réalité assez longtemps pour voir que tu te fais ridiculiser."  
"Je pense que je vais enlever un point à Serpentard pour chaque seconde de mon temps que vue vous avez gaspillé avec vos absurdités." cingla la voix froide de Rogue comme un fouet. "Nous sommes à trente selon mes comptes."  
Grimaçant à Rogue, les Serpentards commencèrent à s'éloigner.  
"Rappelle-toi simplement CE QUE tu es, Rogue." rappela Lestrange en passant son bras autour de sa petite amie. "Et qui sont tes VRAIS amis."  
Là-dessus, Lily entra dans Honeydukes et espéra qu'elle serait toujours capable d'essayer des robes de soirée avec le poids qu'elle ferait quand elle aurait avalé l'énorme quantité de chocolat qu'elle avait l'intention de manger.  
* * *  
Les Maraudeurs découvrirent qu'agiter leurs baguettes magiques était un moyen très efficace de réserver un coin dans les Trois Balais sans que quiconque n'essaie d'y empiéter. Avec une tournée de Bièraubeurres chaudes devant eux, James et Sirius menaient une discussion acharnée sur leur habituelle dispute pour savoir qui allait régler l'addition.  
"Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a casqué les Gallions la dernière fois que nous étions au Chemin de Traverse." sourit narquoisement Sirius. "Ce n'est que poli de ta part de me laisser le faire cette fois."  
"Oh va en Enfer si cela compte!" rit James. Je dû fouiller dans tes robes et dérober ta bourse juste pour que tu me laisses faire!"  
"Et tu es un foutu bâtard pour ça!" déclara Sirius. "Tu m'as laissé me balader la moitié de la journée à la chercher, en accusant et menaçant tous les Serpentards que j'ai vu!"  
"Pour être juste, tu avais toutes les intentions de faire ça de toutes façons." lança Peter.  
"De quel côté es-tu?" se récria Sirius avec un rire.  
"Du côté de qui que ce soit qui paiera ma Bièraubeurre." sourit Peter.  
"Eh bien dans ce cas tu es du mien." informa Sirius en jetant un regard délibéré à James. "Parce que j'accuse Cornedrue de manigances pour son sale tour de la dernière fois."  
" Lunard, dis-lui que j'achète ta boisson." Avec un sourire, James jeta un coup d'il à Remus, qui se mit à secouer la tête.  
"J'ai bien peur d'être d'accord avec Sirius cette fois, James." s'excusa Remus. James soupira comme il était clairement en infériorité numérique.  
"Très bien, tu paies nos verres." acquiesça James en prenant une gorgée de sa chope. "Bien sûr, je me réclame du droit d'acheter ceux des filles quand elles arriveront."  
Sirius recracha sa Bièraubeurre, Remus et Peter gloussèrent et levèrent leur chope à James pour s'être si joliment joué de Sirius. Amer que ce soit James qui impressionne Arabella et Lily, Sirius jeta un regard noir à son soi-disant meilleur ami.  
"Potter, sacré connard." fut tout ce que Sirius pouvait marmonner en avalant furieusement une gorgée de sa chope.  
"Si tu te fous de la gueule du cerf, Patmol" prévint James en riant. Il remarqua l'entrée qu'Arabella et Lily venaient de franchir l'entrée des Trois Balais et bouscula les autres Maraudeurs. "Faites place, gentilshommes."  
Les quatre garçons s'extirpèrent de leurs sièges pour accueillir les filles. James passa un bras amical sur les épaules de chacune en se dirigeant vers le comptoir.  
"Je vous prends une chope à toutes les deux, hein?" proposa-t-il sans attendre de réponse. Lily regarda James s'éloigner avec curiosité.  
"Il fait VRAIMENT de son mieux pour essayer d'être un gars correct, pas vrai?" observa Lily en sentant Sirius poser une de ses mains sur son épaule pour l'entraîner vers la table.  
"Tu aurais dû être là deux minutes plus tôt." Sirius jeta un regard furieux à James qui lui faisait des signes comme le salaud qu'il était. "Faufile-toi là, Lily."  
Comme Lily prenant son siège dans le coin à côté de Peter et que Sirius se glissait après elle, celui-ci se rappela sa conversation avec Lily pas plus tôt que la veille. Elle l'avait informé que Lily semblait aussi libre qu'elle pouvait le discerner et avait parlé très hautement de lui quand elles avaient abordé son cas. Pour sa part, il avait parlé avec James et allait s'assurer qu'Arabella s'asseye à côté de lui. Sirius ne pouvait qu'espérer que les espoirs dont elle l'avait nourri étaient exacts puisqu'il avait prévu de se mettre bien Lily à présent qu'elle semblait tenir à lui et tolérer James. Après tout, si elle ne pouvait pas s'entendre avec son meilleur ami il n'y avait pas de possibilité de futur pour eux.  
Quand James revint peu après avec deux chopes de Bièraubeurre, il réprima une grimace en découvrant que Lily avait été encadrée par Sirius et Peter. Comme Remus s'était tranquillement installé au bout, James prit la place à côté d'Arabella et lui remit sa boisson ainsi qu'à Lily.  
"Bonne journée?" demanda poliment Remus.  
"Nous avons toutes les deux acheté nos robes pour le Bal de Noël. Lily a trouvé un magnifique vert pour s'accorder à ses yeux." annonça Arabella, et se tournant vers james, elle sourit et se répandit en détails sur elle-même. "J'en ai déniché une adorable d'un joli bleu ciel. Le vendeur me l'a proposé en disant que ça irait à merveille avec mes yeux clairs et mes cheveux dorés. Qu'en penses-tu, James?"  
Pourquoi DIABLE me demande-t-elle ça? pensa James.  
"Hum, ça m'a l'air de devoir t'aller." répondit James avant de prendre une gorgée de se Bièraubeurre en espérant avoir bien répondu. Puisque Arabella sourit plus largement à cela, il devina que c'était le cas. "Alors Lily, tu as l'intention d'aller au Bal, dans ce cas?"  
"Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'une robe si je n'y allais pas." observa Lily.  
"C'est juste" James se demanda s'il y avait une question plus stupide qu'il aurait pu poser à Lily mais décida simplement que c'était impossible.  
"Je pense que tu seras stupéfiante. Tu as toujours des goûts si excellents, et le vert est vraiment ta couleur." charma Sirius en passant un bras autour de Lily, provoquant un regard surpris de sa part et de celle de James en sa direction.  
"Hum, merci Sirius." répondit Lily en rougissant. Pourquoi Sirius Black s'occupait-il d'elle? Lily pensait que lui et Arabella  
"Alors, James, tu as prévu d'y aller?" roucoula Arabella, en s'appuyant sur sa main.  
S'il pouvait seulement frapper Sirius à coups de bâton pour lui faire lâcher Lily! pensa James.  
"Eventuellement." répondit James. Arabella sourit timidement à cela. Lily pensait que sa mâchoire menaçait de heurter la table. Arabella flirtait avec james, pas avec Sirius Ce qui signifiait que  
"Tu sais, je pense que tu serais absolument super avec les couleurs de Gryffondor." conseilla Arabella. "Tu es toujours tellement séduisant dans tes robes de Quidditch." Elle laissa délibérément sa main remonter le long de son flanc pour souligner ce point.  
Ce fut à ce moment que James s'écroula, à moitié tombant, à moitié bondissant de son banc. Cinq paires d'yeux écarquiller le fixaient comme il sautait sur ses pieds.  
"Désolé J'ai mangé trop de sucre." James essaya d'expliquer son mouvement de panique. Peter lui lança un regard inquisiteur.  
"Je ne vois pas comment. Nous ne sommes pas encore allés chez Honeydukes." remarqua Peter.  
"Eh bien, c'est parce que j'ai bu un verre de sirop d'érable avant que nous quittions l'école." dit rapidement James en regardant furieusement Peter, qui prit cela comme un conseil de se la fermer .  
"Oh eh bien pourquoi n'irions-nous pas chez Honeydukes dans ce cas?" proposa Lily. "Ce serait trop bête de passer notre journée à l'intérieur."  
"Ce serait trop bête de faire agir James encore plus bizarrement." commenta Sirius en observant son ami et en commençant à pousser Arabella hors du coin. "Ceci dit, ce serait agréable de se promener en si ravissante compagnie."  
"Oui, très agréable!" acquiesça James en se mettant à jeter des Gallions sur les table pour les boissons des filles et le pourboire. Sirius apporta sa contribution et ils sortirent des Trois Balais.  
* * *  
Sirius avait eu raison. C'était très agréable de flâner dans Pré-au-Lard avec Lily et Arabella. Armée d'un appareil photo, Arabella ne cessait pas d'immortaliser des moment d'eux en train de s'amuser dans le hameau, remettant de temps à autre l'appareil à l'un ou l'autre membre du groupe pour qu'elle puisse apparaître sur quelques photos. Sirius n'arrêtait pas de trouver des prétextes pour partir devant et traîner derrière avec Lily tandis qu'Arabella s'était mise à prendre James par le bras à tout bout de champ pour lui montrer telle ou telle chose. Quand Arabella courut prendre une hoto de Peter avec un quelconque produit pour chats, James prit Remus à part.  
"Arabella ne me lâche pas!" siffla avec un regard de panique.  
"L"horrible femme!" répliqua Remus dans un outrage sarcastique. "Je dis que nous devons l'envoyer à Azkaban avant que les choses ne deviennent incontrôlables!"  
"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Remus?" exigea de savoir James.  
"Toujours la même chose depuis que nous avons quitté le Chemin de Traverse." Remus haussa les épaules. "Sauf qu'à présent Sirius et Arabella ont fait équipe pour mettre le grappin sur toi et Lily, je crois."  
"Oh, putain de MERDE!" James jeta un regard médusé à Arabella qui lui adressa un signe de la main. James s'efforça de sourire et lui rendit son signe. "Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, Lunard?"  
"Je n'en sais rien, mais quand tu auras trouvé rappelle-toi qu'un gentleman ne raconte jamais." Remus s'amusait de la nervosité hystérique de James.  
"Te serait-il possible d'essayer de m'aider?" réclama frénétiquement James.  
"Je ne vois simplement pas où est le problème." répondit Remus. "Arabella est une jeune femme adorable à laquelle s'attacher à moins qu'il n'y ait quelqu'un d'autre qui te plaise en ce moment?"  
Remus regarda James et attendit. Il espérait que James prendrait l'initiative et confesserait quoi que ce soit qui se passait avec lui, Lily, ou Sirius parce qu'on venait de lui forcer la main et qu'il ne pouvait vraiment plus bluffer qui que ce soit plus longtemps.  
"Hum" James cherchait la bonne réponse. "Non C'est juste que je ne pense pas vraiment à elle comme ça, c'est tout, et je, hum, veut pouvoir la laisser tomber en douceur."  
"Oh, allons, James." Remus tapota son ami dans le dos. "Tu ne sauras jamais ce que tu ressens pour quelqu'un si tu ne leur laisses une chance. A moins que tu aies quelque BONNE raison pour ne pas être avec Arabella, je vais lui dire personnellement de ne pas laisser tomber avant que tu ne lui en donnes une."  
James haït un peu Remus en cet instant et espéra que cela se voyait.  
"Je. Te. Remercie." dit froidement James en partant fâché.  
"Ça s'appelle TOUGH LOVE, James." lança Remus derrière lui. "Il y aura un jour où tu comprendras et ce sera le jour où tu me remercieras pour ça."   
Remus sourit un peu pour lui-même. Il détestait voir son ami si misérable mais il devait lui apprendre à ne pas écouter que sa propre tête.  
"Tout le monde se rassemble!" clama Arabella à la bande. "Je veux une dernière photo de nous tous devant la Cabane Hurlante avant que ce ne soit l'heure de rentrer."  
Remus rejoignit les autres pour la photo. N'étant jamais timide, Sirius avait passé un bras autour de la taille de Lily tandis qu'Arabella était quasiment enroulée autour du bras de James. Et tous offrirent ou forcèrent un sourire pour la dernière d'une des séries de photographies qui deviendraient des sources de souvenirs qu'ils chériraient et mettraient en question par la suite.  
* * * * * *  
My Favorite Game  
By: The Cardigans  
* * *  
I don't know what you're looking for You haven't found it baby, that's for sure You rip me up, you spread me all around In the dust of the deed of time  
And this is no case of lust you see It's not a matter of you versus me It's fine the way you want to be on your own But in the end it's always me alone  
I'm losing my favourite game You're losing your mind again I'm losing my baby, losing my favourite game  
I only know what I've been working for Another you so I could love you more I really thought that I could take you there But my experiment is not getting us anywhere I had a vision I could turn you right A stupid mission in a lethal fight I should have seen it when my hope was new My heart is black and my body is blue  
And I'm losing my favourite game You're losing your mind again I'm losing my favourite game You're losing your mind again  
I'm losing my baby, losing my favourite game I'm losing my favourite game (losing my favourite) You're losing your mind again (I try) I try but you're still the same (I try) I'm losing my baby You're losing a saviour and a saint   
  
* * *  
Mon jeu préféré  
Par: The Cardigans  
* * *  
Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches Tu ne l'as pas trouvé bébé, ça c'est sûr Tu me déchires Tu m'éparpilles aux alentours Dans la poussière de l'action du temps  
Et ce n'est pas une question de désir tu vois Ce n'est pas une affaire de toi contre moi C'est bien joli la façon dont tu veux toujours rester seul Mais à la fin c'est toujours moi qui le suis  
Je perds mon jeu préféré Tu perds la tête à nouveau Je perds mon bébé, perds mon jeu préféré  
Je sais seulement ce pour quoi j'ai travaillé Un autre toi pour que je puisse t'aimer davantage Je pensais vraiment que je pouvais t'emmener là Mais mon expérience ne nous emmène nulle part J'ai eu la vision de pouvoir de rendre bien Une mission stupide dans un combat à mort J'aurais dû le voir quand mon espoir était neuf Mon cur est noir et mon corps cafardeux (NDT: jeu de mots sur le double sens de "blue": bleu et cafardeux)  
Et je perds mon jeu préféré Tu perds la tête à nouveau Je perds mon jeu préféré Tu perds la tête à nouveau  
Je perds mon bébé, perds mon jeu préféré Je perds mon jeu préféré (perds mon préféré) Tu perds la tête à nouveau (J'essaie) J'essaie mais tu es toujours le même (J'essaie) Je perds mon bébé Tu perds un sauveur et un saint.  
  
  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
**_Kinou_**  
  
  



	7. Les cas de James et Lily

  
  
  
  
  
**  
Disclaimer**: Toute cette histoire appartient à **Oy!Angelina**, je ne suis que la traductrice.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
NDT**: Merci infiniment à **Titou** _(Tu as raison, Arabella reste une petite veinarde ^__~)_, **Lunattica** _(t'en fais pas, ça va s'arranger pour eux tôt ou tard! Kisssss)_, **Claire** _(Merci! Je continue, bien qu'assez lentement, je l'admets Quant à Sirius, tu en sauras plus sur ses vrais sentiments d'ici peu de temps)_, **Angelina johnson** _(Le pire, c'est que c'est de plus en plus long! D'où les updates assez espacés. Je suppose que tu connais "Quand les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un mythe" Eh bien, essaie d'imaginer le boulot que ce serait de le traduire! =__=)_, **Raphaelle** _(Merci beaucoup! Voilà la suite)_, **Little lisa** _(Merci! ^__^ Contente de t'être utile, lol!)_, **Zaak** _(désolée, ma messagerie a un problème, je n'ai pas pu te prévenir par mail Mais pourquoi ne me mets-tu pas dans tes Author Alert? Tu serais alors aussitôt averti(e) des updates)_, **Elizzz** _(mais oui, il y a une suite Il y a même 38 chapitres en tout, et en voilà un nouveau)_  
  
Chose promise, chose due, voilà le nouveau chapitre tant attendu! Et maintenant que j'ai la conscience tranquille, je peux retourner à mes révision pour mes examens de Janvier =__= (beaucoup moins drôle, ça)  
Bonne lecture!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
~Les cas de James et Lily~  
* * *  
Quant aux commérages.  
* * *  
James Potter était surnommé par plaisanterie le nouveau fantôme de Poudlard car il ne semblait pas cesser de disparaître en dehors des repas, des cours, et de ses entraînements de Quidditch. Durant les rares occasions où on pouvait l'apercevoir dehors sur le terrain, Arabella Figg était inévitablement présente et plutôt familière avec James. La plus grande partie de l'école complétait elle-même le manque d'informations sur les fréquentes absences de James, les rendant souvent chaudes et sensationnelles. pour la plupart, tout le monde semblait approuver le couple puisque James était connu pour être plaisant et sympathique donc ce n'était que normal qu'il fasse bon ménage avec une jolie fille qui était connue pour être excentrique toute seule.  
Si vous demandiez à Arabella, elle insisterait que le fait que rien de si important ne se passait avec James derrière les portes fermées (bien que quelques uns aient plutôt l'impression qu'elle essayât de protéger leurs réputations à tous les deux) mais qu'elle l'aimait à la folie. Si vous demandiez à James  
Eh bien bonne chance pour trouver James afin de le lui demander.  
* * *  
Pendant que James était occupé à repousser les avances acharnées d'Arabella, Lily Evans était le sujet des racontars restants. Comme ils étaient tous les deux Gryffondors et avaient le même emploi du temps, Sirius Black et Lily se rendaient bien souvent ensemble d'une classe à l'autre. Lily avait l'air d'apprécier énormément Sirius et n'avait que de très gentilles choses à dire sur lui quand on le mentionnait dans une conversation, mais se retenait de signaler qu'ils étaient plus qu'amis.  
Pour sa part, Sirius saisissait chaque occasion qui se présentait à lui pour faire savoir à quel point Lily était spéciale pour lui. La moitié des filles se pâmaient en citant les compliments que Sirius avait fait à Lily et l'autre moitié étaient complètement jalouses que ce ne soit pas à elles que soient accordées toutes ces attentions par l'un des gars les plus populaires et séduisants de Poudlard.  
"S'il y a jamais eu une sorcière et sorcier faits l'un pour l'autre, ce sont ces deux-là!"  
"C'est comme les contes de fées que ma mère me racontait à propos de gentilles princesses et de beaux chevaliers!"  
"Attendez! Je croyais qu'elle était avec James?"  
* * *   
Quant à James.  
* * *  
La majorité de l'école pouvait aller brûler en Enfer!  
James se sentait comme un animal acculé la plus grande partie de son temps éveillé car Arabella avait le don impressionnant de le trouver où qu'il puisse être. James avait pris l'habitude de ne se déplacer dans Poudlard que presque exclusivement grâce aux tunnels et passages secrets indiqués sur la Carte des Maraudeurs. Bien que cela lui compliquât singulièrement la vie, James était plus que désireux de supporter ce petit inconvénient si cela signifiait être capable d'échapper à l'embarras d'être trouvé seul avec Arabella. James avait encore à réussir à être direct avec les femmes, et il y avait quelque chose avec le genre entreprenant qui aidait grandement à compliquer les choses. Habituellement il en était réduit à sourire et balbutier tandis qu'Arabella faisait toute la conversation et parvenait à se comporter un peu comme un animal domestique affectueux (mais en aucun cas indécent) ou quelque chose comme ça. Pour éviter que de telles exhibitions publiques ne soient perverties par les rumeurs, James passait tout son temps libre dans sa chambre et ne s'aventurait au-dehors que lorsque cela était absolument nécessaire. Conscient de tout le temps que Lily et Sirius avaient passé ensemble, les deux semaines de James consacrées à se cacher prirent brutalement fin quand il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait efficacement pas empêcher Lily de tomber amoureuse de son meilleur ami s'il n'était pas là pour faire quelque chose. Ne voulant pas que les choses ne deviennent incontrôlables avec Arabella (ou Lily et Sirius), James prit sa poursuiveuse acharnée à part dans un effort pour lui expliquer les choses de son mieux. James dit à Arabella qu'il l'adorait comme une amie mais ne pensait pas vraiment à elle d'une autre manière. James s'était attendu à ce qu'elle pleure ou crie ou même lui jette un sort, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle sourie et éclate de rire.  
"Tes amis m'avaient prévenue que tu serais comme ça!" gronda amoureusement Arabella en commençant à faire la liste de ses informations sur ses doigts. "Sirius Black pensait que la seule raison pour laquelle tu n'étais pas encore casé était que tu avais besoin d'une fille aussi têtue que toi! il m'a dit que tu aimerais probablement le genre de fille qui pourrait se mettre d'elle-même avec toi de façon à ce que tu n'aies pas à t'inquiéter de paraître arriviste ou dragueur et tout ça."  
Génial, maintenant il serait impossible de la faire laisser tomber, pensa James. James détestait que son meilleur ami le connaisse si bien, puisque James admirait une certaine persévérance chez les femmes, et se nota mentalement de tuer Patmol pour en savoir trop.  
"Peter Pettigrow pensait que tu étais du genre sensible, au fond, et craignant l'engagement à moins que tu ne soies certain de la personne." poursuivit Arabella. "Ce qui, pour ton information James, n'est pas comme si j'avais résolu de m'appeler "Arabella Potter" ou quoi que ce soit! je veux juste te parler et apprendre à mieux te connaître c'est tout! Je n'ai même pas réclamé un seul baiser de ta part!"  
James soupira en reconnaissant qu'Arabella avait été plutôt raisonnable (bien qu'un peu envahissante) tout bien considéré et se sentit coupable pour avoir essayé de l'éviter. Il était également à la fois impressionné et gêné par la perspicacité de Peter. Queudver avait raison; James trouvait que s'attacher intimement aux autre personnes était un processus compliqué. Alors qu'il était plus qu'amical avec pratiquement tout le monde, James remarquait qu'il n'y avait que quelques personnes avec lesquelles il partageait une espèce de véritable relation. Pour son rôle à contribuer à l'acharnement d'Arabella, James avait à moitié envie d'étrangler Peter.  
"Remus Lupin n'avait pas autant à dire sur le sujet." conclut Arabella. Il a seulement dit que si tu n'étais pas vraiment intéressé par une merveilleuse personne comme la mienne, la seule chose acceptable que tu pourrais faire serait d'être complètement honnête avec moi en me disant pourquoi."  
James aurait pu grogner tout haut en s'émerveillant de la capacité de Remus à le faire culpabiliser à distance. Commençant à suspecter que tous ses amis n'étaient pas aussi ignorants de son attirance pour Lily Evans qu'il l'avait présumé, James était tenté de parler à Remus et d'obtenir sa vision des choses sur ce sujet mais savait déjà ce que Lunard lui conseillerait de faire. Puisque Remus avait fait ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas encourager Arabella sans trahir son ami, James décida que Lunard serait épargné de l'échéance sanglante qui attendait leurs autres amis.  
"J'ai de ces amis" James s'effondra contre le mur. Arabella lui adressa un sourire en coin en s'asseyant à côté de lui.  
"Je pense qu'ils ont tes meilleures volontés à cur." Arabella haussa les épaules.  
"Le pire de tout ça, Arabella, c'est que tu as raison." dit James d'un ton déprimé.  
"Donc, à propos de ça, James?" pressa Arabella. "Tu as une bonne raison pour que nous ne puissions pas être ensemble?"  
James passa sa main dans ses cheveux et fixa Arabella.  
"Effectivement Oui."  
"Oh." répondit doucement Arabella. Elle se tut en attendant qu'il poursuive.  
"Je suis comme qui dirait intéressé par une autre fille." murmura James comme s'il venait juste de confesser un horrible secret. Arabella hocha silencieusement la tête sans le regarder.  
"Qui?" La voix d'Arabella sonnait comme une triste petite chouette quand elle prononça cet unique mot, et cela brisa un peu le cur de James de voir la traditionnellement si vivace Arabella Figg tellement déprimée.  
"Je Je ne peux pas le dire."James détourna le regard.  
Arabella sembla hocher la tête à cela de la même façon.  
"Donc c'est la même fille que celle avec qui tu étais la première nuit ici?" demanda Arabella. "Je veux dire, c'est juste quelque chose que j'ai entendu."  
"Hum, c'est une question compliquée" marmonna James.  
"Je suis désolée, ça ne me regarde vraiment pas." s'excusa Arabella. Elle leva les yeux, comme si une pensée venait subitement de la frapper. "Mais où était-elle durant tout ce mois?"  
"Pardon?" Les pensées de James ne se reliaient pas.  
"Je veux dire, je n'ai pas du tout caché mes intentions pour toi, James." observa Arabella en rosissant. "Qu'a-t-elle à dire là-dessus?"  
"Oh, eh bien Elle ne connaît pas vraiment mes sentiments pour elle." se dégonfla James. Il se demandait comment Lily se sentait à propos de ça. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'en avait certainement rien laissé paraître. Bien sûr, James était beaucoup resté dans sa chambre ces derniers temps.  
"Donc, tu ne peux pas me voir parce que tu amies une fille, dont tu ne peux pas me divulguer l'identité, qui ne SAIT même pas que tu l'aimes?" résuma Arabella. James put soudain apprécier pleinement la pauvreté de son raisonnement.  
"Hum Oui" acquiesça James, mal à l'aise. Arabella soupira en s'écartant du mur pour faire face à James avec un doux sourire.  
"Et-ce que tu inventes tout cela pour mon bénéfice?" questionna-t-elle. James était tenté de la fixer comme si elle était folle pour croire que les complexes affaires de sa vie n'étaient rien de plus qu'un stratagème, mais il réalisa alors comme tout cela semblait absurde une fois dit à voix haute.  
"Non!" insista fermement James. "Arabella, je jure que chaque mot que j'ai prononcé n'étaient rien d'autre que la pathétique vérité de ma vie. Je ne peux pas être avec toi parce que je suis complètement épris d'une fille dont je ne suis pas entièrement certain qu'elle remarque mon existence en-dehors de ma mort!"  
Arabella se mit à rire et James eut comme l'impression qu'il aurait pu pleurer.  
"James, écoute, je te crois, d'accord?" proposa Arabella. "je ferai ce que je pourrai pour m'éloigner un peu."  
James soupira avec reconnaissance et s'apprêtait à remercier abondamment Atabella pour être si compréhensive quand elle poursuivit.  
" Mais n'attends pas d emoi que j'abandonne! je veux dire, à moins que tu n'aies l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit d'officiel avec cette mystérieuse fille qui pourrait même ne pas s'intéresser à toi, je ne vois aucune raison pour laquelle vous laisser tous les deux!" Arabella eut un sourire narquois. "Si les choses entre toi et ton béguin deviennent sérieuses, fais-le moi savoir. Sinon, je te verrai aux alentours."  
Avec un petit signe de la main, Arabella s'éloigna en trottinant et James ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il était possible de s'arranger pour recevoir un sortilège mortel dans un futur proche.  
* * *  
Quant à Lily.  
* * *  
L'éole entière avait besoin de s'immiscer dans une vie.  
Comme si Lily n'avait pas assez de sujets d'inquiétude en tête avec cette nouvelle rumeur qui circulait à présent.Lily utilisait ses études et ses responsabilités de Préfète pour se perdre dans sa propre vie. Elle avait passé la plus grande partie de son temps libre avec Sirius Black, depuis que James Potter était encore plus rare à rencontrer qu'un phénix, ces derniers temps. Pensant que Sirius était un peu seul, cela ne dérangeait pas Lily de lui tenir compagnie mais durant les deux dernières semaines elle avait ressenti une ambiguïté quant aux intentions de Sirius. Lily aurait menti si elle avait prétendu ne pas être flattée que Sirius Black ait des vues sur elle, mais elle n'était pas sûre d'éprouver le même sentiment. ceci était une grande source de culpabilité pour Lily car elle ne voulait pas encourager Sirius mais n'était pas certaine qu'il y ait véritablement quelque chose l'empêchant de chercher ce qu'il lui proposait si clairement.  
Lily se surprit elle-même à espérer secrètement que James puisse lui donner quelque raison de résister aux charmes de son meilleur ami, mais il semblait s'entendre MERVEILLEUSEMENT avec Arabella. Cependant, pour la défense de James, il paraissait plus qu'une peu mal à l'aise à chaque fois qu'elle avait vu Arabella ronronner contre lui comme un chat. La mauvaise partie de Lily voulait croire que la seule raison pour laquelle James était perturbé était parce qu'il ne pouvait pas jouer aussi efficacement avec ses émotions si elle savait que lui et Arabella ne formaient qu'un. Bien sûr, Lily était joliment certaine que James était sincèrement désespéré par les avances d'Arabella et ne savait simplement pas comment traiter l'allègre blonde.  
Espérant qu'elle puisse être furieuse après le sordide état de sa vie, Lily sentait qu'elle ne pouvait blâmer qu'elle-même en fin de compte. Elle avait, après tout, pratiquement insisté pour qu'Arabella joue la comédie à James, aussi involontaire que son soutien ait pu l'être. Ce n'était pas de la faute d'Arabella si elle avait eu la candide nature de suivre le brillant conseil de son amie et Préfète, alors pourquoi Lily n'avait-elle pas elle-même joué ce rôle?  
"Parce que, en fin de compte, je ne connais pas vraiment James." admit silencieusement Lily tandis qu'elle patrouillait dans les couloirs avec son badge de Préfète clairement exposé.  
C'était presque l'heure de l'extinction des feux pour la soirée et elle voulait s'assurer que tous les Gryffondors sous sa responsabilité étaient sur le chemin du retour vers le dortoir, s'ils n'y étaient pas déjà. Elle avait délogé un plus jeune membre de la Maison même pas cinq minutes plus tôt et supposait qu'il y avait au moins un ou deux autres retardataires dans les environs. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise leur chemin, elle était seule avec ses propres pensées qui tournaient en rond.  
En commençant à penser qu'elle avait surestimé la capacité de James à manipuler les gens et qu'il n'était, en fait, qu'un salaud qui était complètement ignorant de combien insensé il pouvait être, Lily se demanda où cela laissait les choses entre eux à présent. Ils avaient difficilement échangé aucun dialogue depuis leur sortie à Pré-au-Lard et cela n'avait jamais abouti à quo que ce soit d'important avant que Sirius ou Arabella n'arrivent rapidement et ne coupent la conversation. Lily s'imaginait juste que la seule raison pour laquelle ils s'embêtaient à essayer de parler était pour s'assurer que l'autre sache toujours qu'ils étaient vivants et dans les parage, en quelque sorte.  
"Ce ne serait tout simplement pas correct de ma part de me battre contre Arabella puisque je ne suis même pas sûre de vouloir James." raisonnait l'esprit de Lily. "Elle en sait probablement plus à propos de lui que moi à présent."  
Que savait-elle à propos de James?  
Lily n'avait pas encore eu le loisir d'examiner cette question qu'elle tourna l'angle d'un couloir droit dans Severus Rogue. Ayant perdu l'équilibre, Lily se sentit vaciller légèrement jusqu'à ce que Rogue ne la saisisse par le haut du bras pour la stabiliser.  
"Merci." soupira Lily.  
"Tu devrais faire plus attention." conseilla Rogue plutôt qu'il ne critiquât.  
"Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à tomber sur quelqu'un littéralement" expliqua Lily en rajustant sa robe. "Désolée, au fait."  
"Je crois que je m'en sortirai." répondit sèchement Rogue. "Marchons-nous ensemble pendant un moment?"  
"Ce serait bien." soupira Lily avec reconnaissance. Elle ne serait pas obligée de méditer sur sa précédente ligne de pensées à propos de James avec Rogue près d'elle puisqu'il ne se donnait la peine de mentionner son rival que par de brèves et insultantes accusations.  
"Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vue en-dehors des Potions." observa Rogue. Il était vrai qu'elle s'était maintenue joliment occupée quand Sirius ne l'accaparait pas. Lily n'était pas certaine si c'était la façon de Rogue d'indiquer que sa compagnie lui avait en quelque sorte manqué, ou s'il faisait simplement jouer sa perception toujours incisive des choses.  
"Ce n'est pas voulu. J'ai juste été plutôt préoccupée ces derniers temps." assura Lily.  
"J'ai entendu cela." acquiesça Rogue avec distance.  
"Alors nos Maisons vont jouer l'une contre l'autre d'ici seulement deux semaines." Lily faisait allusion au premier match de Quidditch de l'année. Lily savait que le Quidditch était l'une des précieuses choses que Rogue affectionnait sincèrement, spécialement quand il s'agissait d'une victoire de Serpentard sur les Gryffondors.  
"J'ai comme l'impression que mon équipe peuvent avoir l'avantage cette fois." commenta Rogue avec un sourire complaisant. "Après tout, NOS Poursuiveurs ne sont pas concernés par autre chose que le Souaffle."  
"Je te ferai savoir que notre Mr Potter ne se consacre qu'à son travail une fois qu'il est entré sur le terrain." Lily défendit les Gryffondors contre l'insinuation de Rogue.  
"Je suppose que nous verrons si ta foi est bien placée, dans ce cas, d'ici Novembre." Rogue essayait d'avoir l'air indifférent, mais Lily savait que ce n'était pas le cas.  
Néanmoins, Lily appréciait vraiment le temps qu'elle passait avec Rogue. Il était une source disponible de conversation intelligente, et son esprit la faisait se tenir constamment aux aguets. Survivre un après-midi avec Severus Rogue rendait le fait de traiter avec les habituels badinages de James, Sirius, et leurs autres amis relativement aisé.  
"C'est bon de parler comme ça. Tu sais, je crois que tu es la seule personne qui ne m'a posé aucune question à propos de Sirius et moi." remarqua Lily avec reconnaissance.  
"Ma vie n'est pas une des nombreuses autres qui tournent autour de la tienne, Evans." informa Rogue. Lily broncha à cela. Elle regretta immédiatement d'avoir mentionné cela en réalisant que Rogue n'avait probablement guère envie d'entendre quoi que ce soit sur les événements de sa vie sociale. Rogue observa son soudain silence et décida de s'expliquer lui-même. "C'est-à-dire, ce n'est pas mon rôle de jouer les détectives."  
"Ne demande rien, ne dis rien, alors." acquiesça Lily.  
"Je n'ai que peu de choses à dire sur le sujet, c'est tout." rationalisa Rogue.  
"QU'EST-CE que tu as à dire?" demanda Lily avec humilité ce qui provoqua une expression inquisitrice de Rogue. Elle était fatiguée d'un tas de filles gloussantes qui lui disaient de sauter sur Sirius, et sa constante préoccupation à propos de James lui portait également sur les nerfs. "Je voulais simplement demander à quelqu'un qui me connaisse, c'est tout."  
Rogue soupira à cela et arrêta de marcher dans le couloir pour un moment. Il était de tout évidence mal à l'aise d'être placé sous les projecteurs de cette façon. Lily doutait qu'elle obtiendrait quoi que ce soit d'autre que le venin habituel que Rogue crachait toujours à la mention de Sirius ou de ses autres amis mais elle avait besoin d'entendre quelque chose de différent que ce qu'elle avait écouté pendant la moitié du mois. Méditant sa réponse, les yeux noirs de Rogue se braquèrent résolument sur elle.  
"Superficiellement, tout à propos de toi et Black a l'air sensé. Attirants, populaires, doués en magie." Rogue semblait détester de devoir admettre cela, Lily supposait que c'était parce qu'il complimentait vraiment Sirius. "Cependant, tu as demandé l'opinion de quelqu'un qui te connaisse, Evans."  
Lily retint son souffle en attendant la vraie réponse de Rogue sur le sujet.  
"Je suggère que tu rassembles ton propre conseil dans ce cas." recommanda catégoriquement Rogue. "Tu es la seule personne sur cette terre qui sache ce qui est bon pour toi."  
"C'est tout?" Lily ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir l'air surprise. "Tu sais, pour un homme qui est rarement à court de conseils pour dire au gens comment ils doivent se conduire"  
"C'est ça que tu attendais, Evans?" Rogue s'avança, marchant sur Lily d'une manière presque intimidante. "Que je te DIRAIS ce que tu dois faire?"  
Etait-ce vrai? Lily avait-elle juste voulu quelqu'un pour l'accompagner, lui dire le droit chemin où marcher de façon à ce qu'elle puisse juste se laver les mains de toute cette histoire sans pensées supplémentaires? Lily se mordit la lèvre.  
"Non." décida Lily. Rogue hocha la tête en reculant d'un pas.  
"Ne donne jamais à PERSONNE le pouvoir de te contrôler, Evans." avertit Rogue. "Spécialement si ta seule raison est parce que tu es soit trop indécise, soit trop paresseuse pour t'occuper de tes propres affaires."  
Lily se tut bouche légèrement entrouverte, encline à discuter ce point, mais soupira profondément à la place.  
"Je sais, merci Severus." répondit Lily. "Tu as si incroyablement raison que je me sens stupide que nous même eu cette conversation."  
"Il y a de plus dures leçons à apprendre avec de plus graves conséquences." assura Rogue. "Je crois que tu survivras assez longtemps à celle-là pour te rendre à notre prochaine réunion de Préfets?"  
"Oui, je te verrai demain." Lily fit un sourire. "Bonne nuit, Severus."  
"Adieu Evans." acquiesça Rogue tandis qu'ils partaient chacun dans dans des couloirs opposés.  
Lily retourna vers les dortoirs de Gryffondor, décidant qu'elle ne romprait les ponts ni avec Sirius ni avec James.  
"Personne ne dit que je dois m'engager envers l'un ou l'autre de toute urgence." réalisa Lily. "Je ne devrais pas arrêter de parler avec Sirius simplement parce que James me trouble et je devrais en apprendre davantage sur James avant de donner à Sirius aucune sorte de réponse. Du moment que j'éclaircis tout cela Je ne suis malhonnête avec aucun des deux je crois."  
* * *  
Lily entra dans la salle commune, soulagée que tout le monde soit apparemment allé se coucher sans attendre qu'elle en vienne à menacer quelqu'un avec sa baguette. En montant les escaliers, Lily prit conscience d'une présence en train de l'observer. Elle jeta un coup d'il vers le haut pour voir James Potter perché au bord d'une marche, qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle ne savait pas s'il l'avait attendue, mais une partie d'elle était heureuse de le voir.  
"Mauvaise soirée?" questionna James, bougeant à peine de la position dans laquelle il paraissait si confortable.  
"Pas vraiment." Lily haussa les épaules. "Où t'es-tu caché ces derniers temps?"  
"Surtout dans ma chambre." confia James avant d'ajouter avec une fausse timidité: "Quelques autres endroits, mais je ne peux pas laisser les Préfets en avoir vent."  
Lily sourit légèrement pour elle-même en entendant cela.  
"C'est ce que je serai toujours pour toi, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Lily sans aucun ressentiment. "L'opposition?"  
"Oui En beaucoup de façons" James lui sourit tristement. " et plus en beaucoup d'autres."  
En vérité, Lily et James eux-mêmes étaient devenus les plus grands obstacles de leur propre relation et jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre cela pour eux-mêmes, ils étaient coincés dans une impasse. James se mit lentement sur ses pieds avant de regarder Lily encore une fois.  
"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" pressa Lily.  
"Ça veut dire" James choisit ses mots." Que je ne crois pas que tu saches JAMAIS ce que tu es pour moi."  
James commença à monter les marches avant de jeter un dernier coup d'il en direction de Lily, cette fois son sourire était consolant.  
"Ne t'inquiète pas Je doute de jamais le savoir non plus. B'nuit."  
Lily entendit la porte du dortoir des garçons se refermer. Soupirant, elle se rendit dans sa propre chambre et entra, tout en se demandant comment un échange si bizarre pouvait donner tant d'espoir à sa vie.  
* * * * * *  
Perfect  
By: The Smashing Pumpkins  
* * *  
And I've known We're just like old friends We just can't pretend That lovers make amends We are reasons so unreal We can't help but feel That something has been lost  
But please You know you're just like me Next time I promise we'll be perfect Perfect Perfect  
Strangers down the line Lovers out of time Memories unwind So far, I still know who you are But now I wonder who I was Angel, you know it's not the end We'll always be good friends The letters have been sent on  
So please You always were so free You'll see, I promise we'll be perfect Perfect  
Strangers when we meet Strangers on the street Lovers walk asleep  
Perfect You know this has to be We always were so free We promised that we'd be Perfect Perfect   
  
  
* * *  
Perfect  
Par: The Smashing Pumpkins  
* * *  
Et j'ai su Nous sommes simplement comme de vieux amis Nous ne pouvons juste pas prétendre Que les amoureux font pénitence Nous sommes des raisons si irréelles Nous ne pouvons nous empêcher de sentir Que quelque chose a été perdu  
Mais s'il te plaît Tu sais que tu es exactement comme moi La prochaine fois je promets que nous serons parfaits Parfaits parfaits  
Des étrangers dans l'avenir Des amoureux en-dehors du temps Des souvenirs déroulés Si loin, je sais toujours qui tu es Mais à présent je me demande qui je suis Ange, tu sais que ce n'est pas la fin Nous serons toujours bons amis Les lettres ont été envoyées  
Alors s'il te plaît Tu étais toujours si libre Tu verras, je promets que nous serons parfaits Parfaits  
Des étrangers quand nous nous rencontrons Des étrangers dans la rue Des amoureux marchent endormis  
Parfait Tu sais que cela doit l'être Nous étions toujours si libres Nous promettions que nous serions Parfaits Parfaits  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
_Joyeux Noël à tous!  
  
**Kinou**_****  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
